La 14ava Longinus: La verdad detrás de Imagine Breaker
by Imagine Breaker User
Summary: Kamijou Touma y Hyoudou Issei, dos seres misteriosos que crean expectativa por si solos...Destinados a no encontrarse nunca, algo cambia. Pero...¿Qué es?. Por si fuera poco las Tres Grandes Facciones investigan a un cierto "desafortunado" que hará la vida de un cierto "pervertido" mucho más divertida. Después de todo en un mundo de ciencia, magia y demonios...¡Todo puede ocurrir!
1. Prólogo

**BUENO...COMO ES MI SEGUNDO FIC, NO TENGO IDEA DE SI LO HARÉ BIEN, PERO ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**

 **Y, creo que me equivoqué en el pre-prólogo, así que lo corrijo: esto es después de la Tercera Guerra Mundial en el caso de To aru Majutsu no Index, y desde el comienzo de High School DxD**

 **Obviamente derechos de autor para los creadores originales de dichas historias.**

 **"Blablabla":** **palabras de importancia**

"BLABLABLA": GRITO

" _Blablabla": pensamiento_

"Blablabla": palabras normales

 **...**

Pánico. Las tres grandes facciones estaban en completo pánico...sí, pánico sería la definición más apropiada. La razón de este pánico era sólo sabida por los altos mandos tanto; de los ángeles, de los ángeles caídos y de los demonios. Ahora ¿Que... o quién fue el... o la responsable de esto? Bueno..."el" culpable era de hecho..."El" Arcángel Gabriel..¿Porque fue esto? ¿Que tiene que ver "dicho" Arcángel con todo el pánico y alboroto que se vive actualmente...? Aunque...claro...en sí no era solamente "el" Arcángel el que causaba tanta conmoción.

La explicación resumida de la causa del PÁNICO fue..."El" Arcángel Gabriel fue derrotado...

(Aunque... no fue "asesinada", regresó al cielo pero no pudo dar explicación sobre lo que sucedió. Aunque cada vez que le preguntaron ¿que pasó?, nadie supo la razón de los constantes sonrojos que tuvo *cof* *cof* enfermedad de Kami-yan *cof* *cof*)

Sí, aunque no se sabe como ni porque, lo que sí se supo era cuando, durante..."La Tercera Guerra Mundial".

"La Tercera Guerra Mundial". Los informes decían que esta guerra comenzó el 19 de octubre y termino el 30 del mismo mes. Dicha guerra fue entre la ciudad de la ciencia, Ciudad Academia, contra la Federación Rusa...aunque según los "verdaderos" informes dicha guerra ocurrió como un conflicto entre el lado científico y el lado mágico, dicho de otra forma: La guerra ocurrió debido a un conflicto entre Ciudad Academia, ciudad de espers y, la Iglesia Católica Romana, el Asiento de la Derecha de Dios, hogar de usuarios de magia...

Como dicha guerra ocurrió entre el lado científico y el lado mágico, simples humanos, no se permitió que ninguna de las 3 grandes facciones se involucrará con ese asunto,gracias a sus respectivos líderes. Aunque...fueron los humanos del lado mágico los que involucraron a **un** miembro de " **una"** de las 3 grandes facciones. Sí, los "humanos" del lado mágico de alguna forma invocaron al Arcángel Gabriel en esta guerra, dicho suceso fue extraordinario, pero lo que fue aún más extraordinario fue lo que sucedió después de que él fuera "invocado"; **UN HUMANO DERROTÓ AL ÁRCÁNGEL GABRIEL...¡DE UN SOLO GOLPE!**

Aunque era sabido que ambos lados tenían poderosos integrantes e incluso "santos"(personas con el "estigma" del hijo de Dios), el informe delataba que él que derrotó al Arcángel Gabriel fue... **UN HUMANO COMÚN Y CORRIENTE.** ¿Qué como se supo esto?...No supieron su nombre ni aspecto pero, lo que si supieron fue su silueta, que era un adolescente y, que aparentemente "El Humano" no era más que un nivel 0, perteneciente a Ciudad Academia. ¿Cómo se supo que era un nivel 0?...fácil, se lo vió usando un uniforme y no se le vio usar algún poder. Pero...¿Que era un nivel 0?, dicho término fue el que se usó en Ciudad Academia para describir a alguien sin habilidades, no más que un simple humano. Que un nivel 0 pudiera derrotar a un Ángel era... "el motivo".

Sí, ese fue "el motivo"...el motivo del pánico. Pero...ese motivo fue lo que hizo suponer algo, algo que posiblemente (definitivamente) podría cambiar el mundo tal como se conoce. ¿Que cuál fue esa suposición?...la suposición que hizo temblar a las tres grandes facciones fue...una Longinus ha aparecido...

¿Que cómo puede suponerse esto, sabiendo que la persona que derrotó al Ángel era un nivel 0, alguien no más fuerte que un mero humano?

La respuesta fue simple, la forma de medir una "Sacred Gear" y una "habilidad esper" obviamente era diferente, no funcionan con el mismo principio, una Sacred Gear no puede ser medida por la ciencia...y ¿Si era una Sacred Gear, porque pensar que es una Longinus?...la respuesta es aún más simple que en la anterior pregunta...NINGUNA SACRED GEAR COMÚN, MANEJADA POR UN SIMPLE HUMANO, PODRÍA DERROTAR A UN ÁNGEL DE UN GOLPE Y... MENOS AÚN POR UN ADOLESCENTE.

Sí, esas fueron las razones del pánico...La aparición de una Longinus, pero...¿Cuál de las 13?

...

XXXXXXXXXX En Ciudad Academia XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras los líderes de las tres grandes facciones se rompen la cabeza tratando de deducir que tipo de Longinus fue la que pudo derrotar al Arcángel Gabriel y aún más importante, si el usuario de dicha Loginus sería beneficioso (o desastroso) para ellos (Solamente Ángeles Caídos y Demonios, aunque pensaron más en los "beneficios") o sí intentaría acabar con la era de paz y perturbar el equilibrio (ángeles), en un cierto dormitorio de estudiantes alguien se esta rompiendo la cabeza...literalmente.

La persona que se esta rompiend...no, a la que le están rompiendo la cabeza expresó...

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...I-INDEX-SAN, POR FAVOR, DEJA DE MORDERMEEEEEE..."

La persona que exclamó esto era conocida como Kamijou Touma, nivel 0 de Ciudad Academia e idiota, dicha persona era (si no lo han deducido ya) el que estaba causándo controversia entre las 3 grandes facciones, aunque obviamente sin saberlo. Pero ahora nos centraremos en la persona que le esta rompiendo *cof* mejor dicho mordiéndo la cabeza, dicha persona era una chica que estaba vestida de monja, tenía ojos verdes y cabello plateado: Index Librorum Prohibitorum, la monja glotona. Ahora con respecto a las palabras que le dijo el chico presente, la chica sobre su cabeza le respondió...

"¡OLVIDASTE LA CENA, TOUMAAA!" - dijo la monja, aún mordiéndolo en la cabeza (¿como pudo hablar?) - "¡¿QUIERES QUE MUERA DE HAMBRE?!"

"¡IIIIIINNNNNNNDEEEEEXXXX...POR FAVOOOOR, SI DEJAS DE MORDERME COMPRARÉ ALGO DE CENAAAARRR!"- dijo el chico intentando convencerla.

"¿Comida?"- Con estas palabras la monja se detuvo a pensar - "¿Cualquier comida que quiera?"

"Si Index, cualquier comida que quieras...¡PERO POR FAVOR, SUELTAMEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Mmmm...Bien, pero comprarás todo lo que diga" - dijo mientras soltaba sus dientes de la cabeza del desafortunado chico - ¡¿ESTA CLARO TOUMA?!

"C-como el cristal" - dijo nerviosamente mientras sacaba una libreta para anotar lo que Index pidiera.

...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Hace unos momentos en ? XXXXXXXXXXXXX

En una habitación con muchos tubos en el suelo y, en el centro un gran tubo con un líquido rojizo, todo parecía tranquilo y sombrío hasta que de repente una voz se escuchó...

"Interesante..."

Fue lo que que dijo esa voz, la cual le pertenece a un..."humano". Sí, "humano" parecía ser el término correcto, además del único, para referirse al dueño de esa voz. La apariencia del dueño de la voz era "singular", de hecho su apariencia puede ser descrita como alguien que "parece un adulto, pero también un niño; como un hombre, pero también como una mujer; como un santo, pero también como un criminal", dicho ser era...Aleister Crowley, Superintendente General de Ciudad Academia, la persona que se encontraba flotando boca abajo dentro del tubo y, el auto-proclamado "mago más grande de toda la historia".

Sí, nos encontramos en el misterioso "Edificio sin Ventanas", dentro del cual el "humano" llamado Aleister Crowley se encuentra planeando como enviar a Kamijou Touma al "lugar" donde descubrirá un mundo que está oculto para los humanos y, a su vez los secretos detrás de Imagine Breaker...al menos si la información que Aiwass le suministró era correcta.

Después de mucho pensarlo decidió contactar al espía conocido como "Fallere825", después de todo él era el experto en lo que se consideraba "convencer" a Kamijou Touma, tal como se comprobó cuando lo empujó a múltiples situaciones caóticas en las que el chico desafortunado quedó enredado.

"Nyah~! Aleister, que es lo que necesitas - dijo el espía juguetonamente - no sabes que ahora mismo me encuentro con mi adorable hermanita.

"Motoharu Tsuchimikado" - dijo con su usual tono de voz, mientras hablaba con él - "Tengo una misión para ti"

"Un momento" - dijo serio

"Nyah~ Maika, tu hermano saldrá un momento, gracias por la deliciosa cena nyah~" - Se escuchó al espía, feliz, al otro lado del teléfono

"Bueno...¿Que es lo que necesitas?" - dijo el espía actuando nuevamente serio - "Es inusual que llames ¿Es de gran importancia?"

"He obtenido datos importantes sobre "extraños usuarios de magia", puede afectar nuevamente el equilibrio de la magia y la ciencia"- dijo

"Quieres que investigue, ¿no es así?"- dijo el espía aún serio - "En que distrito se encuen..."

Pero de pronto fue interrumpido por las palabras del "humano" Aleister Crowley

"Estos seres no se encuentran en Ciudad Academia"- dijo - "Y eso no es lo que necesito de ti"

"Entonces...¿que es lo que necesitas?" - dijo levemente confundido el espía

"Necesito que lleves a Imagine Breaker "contigo" al lugar donde se encuentran estos seres antes mencionados"

"¿Quieres involucrar a Kami-yan? - dijo el espía sorprendido - "Él no tiene nada que ver con esto"

"Te equivocas "Fallere825", él...esta en el centro de todo - dijo con una voz monótona e insensible- "Tu misión es ir con él para que no sospeche nada...y, no te involucrarás con lo que Imagine Breaker encuentre"

"Entiendo"- dijo el espía insensiblemente

"Te enviaré las coordenadas en unos momentos, no me decepciones"- dijo mientras terminaba la llamada

 _"Lo siento Kami-yan, negocios son negocios"- pensó tristemente el espía._

Pero obviamente la compasión no es uno de los rasgos de Tsuchimikado...

 _"Aunque... espero que te diviertas, Kami-yan~" - pensó esta vez con con alegría y malicia._

 _..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX En otro lugar (pero dentro de Ciudad Academia) XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamijou Touma regresaba a su dormitorio, con bolsas de la tienda de conveniencia en sus manos. Dichas bolsas estaban llenas de comida, la cual usaría para alimentar al jefe final conocido como Index, cuando de pronto...

"¡Nyah~! Kami-yan!" - dijo una voz que pertenece a "ya saben quién", interceptándolo.

Kamijou, quién obviamente reconocía ese tono, el tono que le causó tantas desgracias en su corta vida, hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer, habló y dijo...

"¡Tsuchimikado... ¿Qué quieres?!. ¡¿No ves que este Kamijou-san espera llegar a su dormitorio para alimentar a Index y así evitar más desgracias?! - exclamó Kamijou exaltado, ya que sabe que encontrar al espía significa...problemas.

"¡Nyah~! que grosero, y yo que te saludaba con tanta buena voluntad! - dijo el espía aparentemente "dolido".

"Crees que no sé lo que significa ese tono... ¡¿Me crees idiota?! - dijo el otro perdiendo los estribos.

"Bueno, entonces esto será más fácil" - dijo Tsuchimikado poniéndose serio...

Para después perder toda seriedad con sus siguientes palabras...

"Dime Kami-yan...¿que opinas de un cambio de escuela? - dijo el espía con la mejor sonrisa (maliciosa) que pudo poner.

Kamijou dándose cuenta de la pregunta y de lo que realmente implicaba , respondió lo mejor (único) que se le ocurrió...

"¡FUUUUKKOOOUUUU DAAAAAA!" - Se escuchó un grito por toda Ciudad Academia, el cual presagiaba...desgracia.

SÍ, KAMIJOU TOUMA, TÚ CONOCERÁS UN NUEVO MUNDO, UN NUEVO MUNDO QUE PERTENECE A AQUELLOS QUE NO SON HUMANOS... Y PRONTO VERÁS QUE DE HECHO PUEDES ENCAJAR A LA PERFECCIÓN.

...

Glosario:

¡Fukou da! : ¡Que/Tal Desgracia! (español) , ¡Such Misfortune! (inglés)

 **SINCERAMENTE NO SE SI ME SALIÓ BIEN ESTE PRÓLOGO, PERO ESPERO LES GUSTE, POR FAVOR DEJEN ALGÚN REVIEW**

 **Y...¿a quienes desean en el harem de Touma y quienes en el de Issei? (Obviamente Rias esta y estará siempre en el de Issei)**

 **bueno, termino diciendo que, a pesar de todo continuaré esta historia, aunque hayan comentarios negativos o insultos, no dejaré de escribir por eso, eso fue lo que me aconsejaron 2 buenos amigos (E Y M).**


	2. En camino

**BUENO, CREO QUE NO HA PASADO UNA SEMANA, POR LO MENOS PARA HACER UN CAP, PERO NO ME IMPORTA, TENGO IDEAS QUE FLUYEN. Y una vez más...¿quienes en el harem de Touma y en el de Issei? (leer con prioridad, y si dicen solo una a uno de ellos, no voy a decir nada, son sus sinceros pensamientos aunque...lo dejaré por mayoría de votos, espero estén felices con eso)**

 **Bueno, ambas historias no me pertenecen y son de sus respectivos autores (me da flojera mencionarlos Y, bueno no se que más decir)**

 **SIN MÁS PREÁMBULOS DISFRUTEN EL CAP**

 **...**

La "Tercera Guerra Mundial", aunque los informes no son completos, se supo lo suficiente para saber que esta guerra fue entre el lado mágico y el lado científico. Pero...¿Porque los líderes de las tres grandes facciones fueron estrictos al prohibir la intervención de sus respectivos lados?

Este hecho fue simple... los poderes de la iglesia, en específico los pertenecientes a los miembros de "El Asiento de la Derecha de Dios", fueron considerados "sacrílegos" por los ángeles y nocivos por los demonios, pero...¿y el otro lado?, Ciudad Academia ¿Cuál fue la causa de no interferir con esta?...este hecho fue aun más simple que el anterior. En Ciudad Academia todos eran...ateos, o al menos la mayoría, pero ese fue el caso con respecto a ese lado, no creían en lo que no pudo ser explicado por la "ciencia.

Pero hubo algo que conmocionó a todos...sí, fue "El humano", dicha forma de referirse a él fue porque no tuvieron una mejor forma de llamarlo.

Las tres grandes facciones internamente comenzaron a debatir sobre esta persona y sobre ¿Cual era la Longinus que poseía?

...

XXXXXXXXX En ? XXXXXXXXXXX

"Mmmm..."

Expresó una "persona". Aunque el lugar se encuentra dicha "persona puede ser considerado "especial", fuera de este vemos un lugar "sentado" sobre las nubes, con un techo blanco brillante en lo alto, encontrando alrededor un camino de piedra blanca y edificios de piedra que parecen estar "flotando", es el Cielo de Cristianismo.

Pero regresando con la "persona", podemos presenciar a lo que podría decirse: un hombre apuesto, con cabello rubio, ojos verdes, una aureola sobre su cabeza y, con 12 alas creciendo desde su espalda, aunque vale la pena mencionar que estas "alas" son doradas. Si, la "persona" es conocida como "El Arcángel Miguel", líder de los ángeles y serafines, y guardián del trono del cielo. El Arcángel Miguel se encontraba pensando hasta que...

"¿Miguel?"- se escuchó una voz femenina.

Dicha voz pertenecía a una "mujer" extremadamente hermosa (no, hermosa no era suficiente para describirla); con cabello rubio rizado, ojos azules, una figura extremadamente voluptuosa y una aureola sobre su cabeza, se trataba de Gabriel, "la mujer más bella del cielo".

"Uhm...Gabriel, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó Miguel con curiosidad

"Um...¿No me habías mandado a llamar?" - preguntó la hermosa mujer con ingenuidad.

"Ummm...¡Cierto, te mande a llamar!" - recordó Miguel sorprendido de haberlo olvidado.

"Estás un poco distraído, ¿Que sucede?" - preguntó preocupada

"Bueno...esa es la razón por la que te llamé" - dijo ahora serio - "Necesito saber que pasó luego de que te invocaran en la "Tercera Guerra Mundial"-dijo.

"Ummm...B-Bueno...E-Eso es..." - dijo Gabriel mientras se sonrojaba y negaba con la cabeza.

 _"¿Estará molesta por algún suceso ocurrido durante esa guerra?" - pensó Miguel_ (si tan sólo lo supiera)

"Gabriel, esto es serio, necesito que me cuentes los hechos" - dijo serio, pero amable - "Puede que el usuario de esa posible Longinus, sea una amenaza para las tres facciones, incluso también para los humanos"- dijo

"E-es que...N-no puedo, me siento rara al pensar en eso" - dijo aún sonrojada - "P-pero...no creo q-que sea alguien malo" - dijo con un ferviente fuego tras de sus ojos, mientras asentía

"¿Por que dices que no es alguien malo?", ¿Sabes quién es el?" - dijo aún seriamente pero sorprendido.

Ante esta pregunta Gabriel, por un segundo, parecía nerviosa. Pero Miguel no se percató de ello ya que ella respondió rápidamente para encubrir su error...

"N-no, no lo conozco"- dijo rápida y nerviosamente mientras tenía una mirada soñadora - "Pero..." -dijo recomponiéndose.

"Pero..." - dijo Miguel confundido e indicándole que continúe.

"Él fue el que me detuvo cuando, inducida por la invocación, intente absorber todo el hielo polar para recuperar fuerzas...él fue el que me detuvo, e impidió que con mi acción pudiera, acabar destruyendo el mundo" - dijo feliz y, con un pequeño sonrojo

"Espera...ibas a ¿hacer que?" - dijo Miguel sorprendido - "Eso no fue mencionado en los informes"

"No fui yo, al menos no consciente" - dijo Gabriel explicando - "Cuando fui invocada, al parecer perdí el control de mis acciones"

"No creí que la magia humana estuviera a este nivel" - dijo pensando en voz alta - "¿Hasta que nivel llegaron los humanos?"

"Bueno, creo que los "santos", aún son los más fuertes" - dijo Gabriel meditando - "A excepción de ese mago llamado Fiamma of the..."

Pero fue interrumpida por las siguientes palabras del "Arcángel Miguel"...

"Bueno...no nos desviemos del tema principal ahora" - dijo Miguel concentrándose y negando con la cabeza - "¿Que puedes decirme de "El Humano"?"

"¿Lo que puedo decir sobre él?" - dijo Gabriel mientras se ponía a pensar.

"Bueno...creo que tiene...cabello negro puntiagudo, ojos azul oscuro y..." - Dijo antes de sonrojarse furiosamente.

 _"¿EHH?...¿Que le sucederá, será que recordó algo importante sobre ese chico? - Pensó Miguel mientras esperaba las siguientes palabras de Gabriel._

"..." - Gabriel no continuó, pero su cara se ponía más colorada a cada segundo.

"Eh, Gabriel...podrías conti..." - iba a terminar su oración pero las siguientes palabras lo interrumpieron.

"¡ERA TAAAN FUERTE Y LINDO...SU MIRADA ESTABA LLENA DE VOLUNTAD...SU GRAN VALENTÍA PARA LANZARSE AL FONDO DEL MAR Y DETENERME...KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" - dijo Gabriel soñadoramente con un grito de fangirl.

Decir impactado sería poco, Miguel estaba anonadado (aunque es mucho más que esa palabra, se quedó blanco como fantasma), pero por desgracia no pudo decir nada, ya que ese grito desgraciadamente se escuchó por todo el cielo y, de repente sintió muchas emociones negativas en distintas partes del Cielo: Ira y Envidia...nadie olvidará el día en el que la mayor parte de los ángeles del Cielo estuvieron a punto de convertirse en Ángeles Caídos, todo por el simple motivo de querer castar a un chico que no conocían...aunque en algún lugar de la Tierra, un cierto chico desafortunado sintió de repente la necesidad de gritar a los cielos su característico !FUKOU DA!

...

XXXXXXXXX Mientras tanto en ? XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Como que de repente siento la necesidad de matar e idolatrar a alguien"

Dijo una voz, que pertenece a un hombre alto que parece tener entre lo 20 - 30 años, de contextura normal, cabello negro, flequillo rubio y barba de chivo, se trataba de Azazel, fundador y líder de Grigori, gobernante general de los ángeles caídos. Y el lugar donde se encontraba parecía ser un simple parque, nada de extraordinario...sin embargo se encontraba tratando de analizar la posible Longinus que ha aparecido, cuando de repente sintió odio-admiración por alguien, lo que le pareció...

"Extraño sentimiento" - dijo el Ángel Caído.

"Bueno...no importa" - dijo , algo divertido sobre su propio comportamiento

 _"¿Que tipo de Longinus pudo haber derrotado a Gabriel de un golpe?" - pensó el Ángel Caído_

Obviamente como cualquier buen líder, tuvo informantes que le dijeron los sucesos de la "Tercera Guerra Mundial", desgraciadamente su personalidad hace un poco difícil pensar que toma este suceso con verdadera seriedad, aunque la verdad era...

 _"No parece ser ninguna, ¿derrotar a Gabriel de un solo golpe?, ¿Podría ser esto...?" - pensó seriamente, para posteriormente negar su pensamiento - "No, no puede ser, el sistema no funciona de esa forma"._

 _"Aún así, se que las Sacred Gear no pueden ser medidas por la ciencia, al menos la de Ciudad Academia, pero...¿nadie del lado mágico humano pudo descubrirlo durante la llamada "Tercera Guerra Mundial"? - pensó, mientras no hallaba una respuesta - "La única descripción que se tiene de "El Humano" es que tiene cabello negro puntiagudo, es un adolescente y un nivel 0 de Ciudad Academia, un simple humano..."_

Estaba pensando tan profundamente que no se dio cuenta que alguien de su facción se acercaba...

"Azazel-sama... Azazel-sama... ¿Azazel-sama?" - preguntó un Ángel Caído confundido sobre porque su líder no respondía

 _"Si tan solo hubiera un indicio más, algún indicio sobre el poder de esa Longinus, tal ves podría..." - pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito._

"¡AZAZEL-SAAAAMMMMAAAAA!" - gritó el otro Ángel Caído a centímetros de la cara de su líder.

Obviamente ese gritó interrumpió los pensamientos de Azazel y, al no prestar atención a la aparición de su subordinado, se asustó por el grito (y que estaba muy cerca de él)...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH...que...¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!" - exclamó el líder de los ángeles Caídos, molesto y, exigiendo una respuesta de su subordinado.

"Azazel-sama, disculpe mi insubordinación, pero...necesito informarle algo" - dijo el subordinado serio.

"Bien... espero que sea bueno" - gruño e hizo un mohín.

"Bueno...esto no le va a gustar...pero..." - dijo el subordinado temiendo la reacción de su líder a las noticias que estaba por entregarle.

"..."- el subordinado no sabía como continuar.

"Dilo de una vez... ¿o te comió la lengua el gato?" - Dijo Azazel impaciente por escuchar el reporte y volver a sus pensamientos.

"Bien...según la información que me dieron algunos infiltrados, "El" denominado Arcángel Gabriel..." - murmuró algo inentendible

"¿Que, que pasó con Gabriel ahora?" - preguntó sorprendido por tener nuevas noticias de "La mujer más hermosa del cielo"

"..."- dijo aún demasiado bajo el subordinado.

"¿Que le pasó?" - volvió a preguntar más ansioso que antes.

"GABRIEL-SAMA AL PARECER SE ENAMORÓ DE ALGUIEN, AL MENCIONARLO HIZO UN GRITO DE FANGIRL Y AHORA LA MAYORÍA DE LOS ÁNGELES QUIEREN CASTRAR AL INFELIZ" - dijo el subordinado gritando de golpe

"..." - Azazel estaba en shock

"¿A-Azazel-sama?" - preguntó temeroso

"JAJAJA.. QUE BUENA BROMA, POR UN SEGUNDO ME ASUSTÉ, PERO GABRIEL ES DEMACIADO INOCENTE PARA ENAMORSARSE DE ALGUIEN...JAJAJA" - dijo riéndo diabólicamente mientras dicha risa provocaba temor en el alma de su subordinado.

"A-A-Azazel-sama...e-esto...n-no fue ninguna broma, casi todos los ángeles estuvieron a punto de convertirse en Ángeles Caídos, por la inmensa ira y envidia que sintieron..." - dijo temeroso de lo que dichas palabras provocarían en su líder.

"..." - Azazel se encontraba mirando a su subordinado como si lo fuera a destripar.

"¿QUIENNN?" - preguntó Azazel.

"¿Q-Q-Quién que, A-Azazel-sama?"- preguntó aterrado el informante y empezando a querer llorar.

"¡¿QUIEN...ES EL MALDITO BASTARDO..." - dijo tenebrosamente

"..." - a este punto su subordinado se había orinado de miedo.

"AL QUE DEBO CONSTRUIRLE UN ALTAR?!" - dijo Azazel con estrellas en los ojos

"..." - el subordinado se desmayó por muchas emociones en un día.

Y ASÍ AQUEL SUBORDINADO SERÁ RECORDADO COMO... "AQUEL QUE LLORA Y SE ORINA EN LOS PANTALONES"

...

XXXXXXXX Mientras tanto con Kamijou Touma (un día después del capítulo anterior) XXXXXXXXX

Kamijou se encontraba actualmente en un autobús, pero no en uno "no tripulado", sino uno con conductor...

Sí, Kamijou Touma se encontaba saliendo de Ciudad Academia, porque...bueno digamos que era por culpa del espía sentado a su costado.

Kamijou suspiró, no había imaginado que después de "La Tercera Guerra Mundial", tendría que despedirse temporalmente de su amada Ciudad Academia. Aunque estuvo feliz de poder ayudar a su amigo en esta misión, ya que esta vez no sería como cuando un cierto espía lo empujó de un avión en movimiento, a un país desconocido con nada más que el uniforme que llevaba puesto... sí tan solo supiera lo que le esperaba

Pero interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Kamijou, Tsuchimikado Motoharu dijo lo siguiente...

"Nyah~ Kami-yan, no estas feliz de que iremos a una nueva escuela, donde conoceremos chicas nuevas" - dijo el espía sonriente y despreocupado - Quien sabe nyah~ puede que encuentres a alguien del tipo onee-san encargada de dormitorio nyah~" - dijo con el mismo tono despreocupado

"Quien estaría feliz si lo arrastran a esto de esa forma, maldito sis-con" - le dijo Kamijou, mientras recordaba lo que sucedió después de que el espía le informara sobre el posible (definitivo) cambio de escuela...

XXXXX Flash Back XXXXX

Después de gritar el legendario ¡Fukou da! a los cuatro vientos, nuestro desafortunado héroe se encontraba conversando con el espía sobre el cambio de escuela que iban a tener...

"Nyah~ Kami-yan, aunque no lo creas, si no vamos , esto tendrá graves repercusiones" - dijo el espía mintiendo - ¿Quién sabe si provoque otra guerra? - dijo falsamente sorprendido.

"¡¿Quién sabe las repercusiones que tenga en mi vida normal?!...¡Idiota!" - dijo Kamijou inconforme sobre la situación a la que lo arrastraba su amigo espía.

"Nyah~ Kami-yan, siento decirte esto pero tú no tienes una vida normal nyah~, no cualquiera golpea a un Ángel en la cara" - dijo el espía recordándole los eventos de la "Tercera Guerra Mundial".

"¡Cállate...mi vida es normal, pero tú la intentas alterar!" - dijo el chico desafortunado

"Nyah~ Que una monja te muerda en la cabeza no es normal, nyah~" - dijo el espía "triste" por su mejor amigo.

"¡Esa es su forma de ser, algún día cambiará!...al menos eso espero" - dijo el desgraciado chico diciendo la última parte como un deseo, quién sabe quizás se cumpla, pensó.

"Nyah~ Que una chica de escuela media te lance electricidad tampoco es lo que se consideraría normal, nyah~" - le dijo a Kamijou, intentando probar su punto de vista.

"Bueno...¡Misaka esta en una edad donde esta confundida acerca de lo que quiere!...así que no cuenta" - dijo tratando de probar que tenía una vida normal.

"Nyah~, Y que me dices de..." - menciono todo lo que no es normal de la vida de Touma.

XXXXX 5 minutos después, nyah~ (debía intentarlo) XXXXX

Kamijou Touma fue "vencido" por Tsuchimikado Motoharu, su movimiento especial secreto: "verdad", fue lo que derrotó a Kamijou. Touma sin poder refutar su punto de vista, cayo rendido al suelo con un aura depresiva.

"Mi vida normal...¿porque?...¿porque?...¿PORQUEEE?" - gritó Kamijou mientras su aura negativa aumentaba.

"Nyah~ creo que me excedí" - decía con una gota de sudor en la nuca, mientras veía el cuerpo inerte de Touma y, a la vez, el crecimiento del aura negativa de su mejor amigo.

"De todos modos nyah~, Kami-yan, no es para tanto" - intentó consolarlo - "Si te hace sentir mejor, mi vida tampoco es normal, nyah~" - dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

"De ti ya me lo imaginaba: eres un idiota, sis-con, y que siempre termina chorreando sangre como una fuente cada vez que intenta usar magia" - dijo Kamijou apuntándole acusadoramente con su dedo.

"Nyah~ Kami-yan, eso no me afecta nyah~, mi voluntad es de acero" - aseguró Tsuchimikado con determinación.

Por un momento a Touma le pareció ver a un Tsuchimikado hecho de acero, pero esa imagen se fue tan rápido como llegó, gracias a sus siguientes e ingeniosas palabras.

"¿Ah sí?...bueno...pues..."- dijo Kamijou mientras pensaba algo para romper a Tsuchimikado de acero -"MAIKA ME LLAMA ONII-CHAN...¡INCLUSO SE LO DICE A AOGAMIIII! - gritó esperando que sus palabras hicieran su nocivo efecto.

Y lo logró, del Tsuchimikado de acero, no quedó nada...

"¡¿PORQUEEEEEEEE MAIKAAAAAAAA?! ¡YO SOY TÚ ÚNICO ONIIII-CHAAAAAAANNNNN!" - gritó Tsuchimikado mientras caía al suelo con un aura depresiva, siendo derrotado por Touma.

Para segundos después levantarse en busca de venganza...

"¡ME LAS PAGARÁS KAMI-YANNNN!" - gritó el espía saltando sobre Kamijou para golpearlo.

"TU TAMBIÉN ME LAS PAGARÁS TSUCHIMIKADOOO! - gritó Touma mientras ambos se comenzaron a golpear.

Estuvieron golpeándose...quien sabe cuanto tardaría esa pelea, hasta que de pronto...

"¡Mira Kira, es una escena Yaoi!"- se ecuchó la feliz voz de una chica (en serio, ¿Quién a esa hora está fuera de su dormitorio?)

Se escuchó la voz de una chica, haciendo que ambos idiotas se paralizaran y quedaran en una comprometedora posición (yaoi)...

"¡Wow...es cierto Hikari!" - dijo feliz la chica nombrada Kira, para posteriormente preguntar - "¿Quién crees que sea el "uke"?"

"Yo...yo creo que es el de cabello negro" - dijo felizmente Hikari, señalando a Touma.

"Si, tiene pinta de que se deja dominar" - dijo la otra chica igual de feliz, asintiendo.

La parálisis terminó, y así en 3, 2, 1, 0, ambos gritaron...

"¡NO SOMOS DE ESOS!" - gritaron ambos chicos para posteriormente correr hacia alguna dirección desconocida para muchos pero conocida por el autor.

Después de que los idiotas ya se fueron de sus vistas, una de las chicas exclamó...

"¡Bueno, creo que se fueron, Hikari!" - dijo triste la chica

Pero la nombrada Hikari tenía otros planes para con su amiga...

"¡Bueno, es cierto...pero creo que ambas nos podemos divertir ahora~" - le dijo sensualmente Hikari a Kira.

"..." - Kira se sonrojó mientras Hikari comenzaba a besarle y a levantarle la falda.

"..mmmn...Kira, tienes una lengua traviesa~..."- dijo Hikari mientras ambas comenzaban a hacer cosas clasificadas como Yuri (y si, fue en la calle, aunque a altas horas de la noche)

...

XXXXX Ahora de vuelta con los dos chicos yaoi, digo idiotas XXXXXX

Después de ser confundidos con una pareja homosexual, ambos chicos corrieron y terminaron llegando a su dormitorio de estudiantes (sin ninguna implicación yaoi), donde ambos a puertas de sus dormitorios, decidieron retomar su conversación...

"A todo esto, que estás implicando con el "cambio de escuela", Tsuchimikado" - preguntó Kamijou, queriendo retomar su conversación y, olvidar la acusación de ser una pareja yaoi.

"Creo que debí decirte la situación antes de implicar el "cambio de escuela"...pero ahora ya no importa" - dijo Tsuchimikado en su serio mode.

"Y ¿Cuál es la situación?" - preguntó Kamijou igualmente en su serio mode.

"Según la información que tengo, en algún lugar fuera de Ciudad Academia, se encuentran unos "extraños usuarios de magia" - dijo el espía.

"Y ¿Porque estos son tan importantes?" - preguntó Kamijou curioso.

"Su magia es desconocida. Pero según sé, son poderosos, tanto que si no se los investiga, existe la posibilidad de una "Cuarta Guerra Mundial"- dijo el espía engañando a Touma.

"¡En serio!, debiste decirlo antes...en lugar de decir estúpidas bromas" - dijo Kamijou mientras esperaba evitar una "Cuarta Guerra Mundial.

"Pero Kami-yan, lo hice para aliviar tensiones nyah~" - dijo el espía sonriente y despreocupado.

"Me arrojaste de un avión en movimiento a un país desconocido, con nada más que la ropa que llevaba puesta" - dijo Touma molesto

"Pensé que lo habíamos superado nyah~" - dijo el espía burlándose

"¿Crees que es fácil de olvidar?"-dijo Touma molesto

A este punto Tsuchimikado cambió la conversación hacia el tema original...

"Bueno...creo que eso no importa ahora...Kami-yan, me ayudarás ¿sí? o ¿no?" - dijo Tsuchimikado nuevamente serio, aunque esperaba que lo rechazará, para así poder darle el somnífero que tenia y llevarlo a la fuerza, al más puro estilo de Tsuchimikado Motoharu.

Pero Tsuchimikado se sorprendió (aunque ya sabía como era Touma) de lo su amigo le respondió...

"¡Claro que te ayudaré, "No necesito una razón para ayudar a alguien", menos si es un amigo y además... no quiero otra Guerra Mundial!"- dijo Touma con una voluntad inquebrantable.

Tsuchimikado iba a responder algo cuando una puerta se abrió y una voz se escuchó...

"¿Eres tu, Touma?" - Kamijou escuchó la voz de sus desgracias - "¡TOUMA, DIJISTE QUE NO TARDARÍAS MUCHO, Y...DONDE ESTA LA COMIDA!"- dijo la monja a Touma.

"B-bueno...I-Index-san, p-parece que se me cayeron las bolsas, ¿n-no me castigarás...cierto?"- dijo Kamijou mientras retrocedía un paso a la vez, mientras Index "olía" su miedo.

Lamentablemente Index se abalanzó sobre la cabeza de Touma, con el siguiente grito de guerra...

"¡TOOOOUMMMAAAAAAAA!- se gritó la pequeña monja en el aire, antes de morderlo.

*Crunch*

"¡GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...¡FUKOUUUUUU DAAAAAAA! - se escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose y un grito estremecedor por toda Ciudad Academia.

XXXXXXXX End Flash Back XXXXXXXX

Touma recordó después de eso, que a la mañana siguiente (hace unas horas), el espía le dijo que había logrado cambiarlos de escuela (gracias a sus contactos) a una en el lugar que sería su objetivo de investigación. Cuando Kamijou preguntó que pasaría con Index, Tsuchimikado respondió que Kanzaki y Stiyl cuidarían de ella, después de todo, no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de hacer "nuevos recuerdos" con Index. Luego de empacar presurosamente y tomar el autobús, llegaron a las puertas de Ciudad Academia (de la cual habían salido hace 1 hora) y salieron, luego de encontrar el autobús que los llevaría cerca de su nueva escuela, se relajaron. Y todo eso nos lleva a él ahora...

Kamijou rogó mentalmente que Ciudad Academia se mantuviera a salvo mientras él no estaba, luego de eso decidió preguntarle a su amigo espía...

"A todo esto Tsuchimikado, nunca me dijiste como se llama la escuela a la que vamos a ir" - dijo Kamijou curioso.

"Bueno, es que nunca surgió el tema, así decidí omitirlo nyah~"- respondió el espía restándole importancia

"¿Entonces?..." - preguntó Kamijou, pidiéndole que siguiera.

"¿Entonces, qué?"-preguntó Tsuchimikado confundido y no entendiendo la insinuación.

"¿Cómo se llama la escuela a la que vamos a ir?" - preguntó Touma otra vez, un poco molesto.

"Oh~ eso, mi amigo es algo que te sorprenderá..." - dijo Tsuchimikado

"¿Eh?" - dijo Touma no entendiendo lo que su amigo quería decir.

"Porque hasta hace poco pasó de ser una escuela solo para chicas...a una mixta"- dijo Tsuchimikado con una sonrisa marca registrada.

"Eso significa..." - dijo sorprendido Kamijou

"Eso significa que las chicas son más que los chicos, y que los chicos son escasos" - dijo el espía ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

"¡¿Como se llama la escuela, Tsuchimikado?!" - preguntó el desafortunado chico, ilusionado.

"Es el lugar donde viviremos muchas aventuras (y desventuras)...prepárate Kami-yan... ¡"La Academia Kuoh" nos abre sus puertas...!"- dijo el espía sonriendo completamente.

 **ENSERIO, PREPÁRATE KAMIJOU TOUMA, ESTÁS ENTRANDO EN EL MUNDO EN EL QUE VIVIRÁS...TU LEYENDA...POSIBLEMENTE, SI NO TERMINAS MURIENDO**.

...

Por cierto, les gustó el cap. SÍ es así, no olviden dejar un review, Y opinar sobre **¿quién(es) para el harem de Touma y quien(es) para el de Issei? (vale incluso poner solo uno en cualquiera de los dos casos)**

 **Y SI PREGUNTAN PORQUE NO INCLUÍ A LOS DEMONIOS, SERÁ EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO...**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, decidan si quieren otro cap o si es un asco (no comente que es un asco, por favor)**


	3. Encuentro de dos mundos

**Bueno, hola a todos, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste**

 **Y como dije en los reviews, después de todo la elección sobre las integrantes de cada harem recae en mi al final, pero eso no quiere decir que ya he decidido quienes irán en el harem respectivo. Después de todo aún no he decidido nada, por lo cual podrían ayudarme a elegir las miembros de los harems. Su ayuda, aunque sigan sus gustos u opiniones y no estén de acuerdo con otros, serán bien apreciados.**

 **Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN REWIEW CON SUS OPINIONES SOBRE EL CAP, POR FAVOR.**

 **Bueno...no soy dueño de ninguna de esas franquicias, obviamente. Ambas franquicias pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Y sin más que comience el Cap...**

 **...**

"Imagine Breaker, la habilidad que reside única y exclusivamente en la mano derecha de Kamijou Touma. Aunque se desconoce si posee otras habilidades no demostradas, la principal y única habilidad mostrada es la negación de fenómenos denominados "sobrenaturales" a partir del contacto con la mano derecha. Gracias a esta habilidad, Kamijou Touma ha podido vencer a seres poderosos: Accelerator, nivel 5 #1, cuya habilidad es la manipulación de cualquier vector que entre en contacto con él; Fiamma of the Right, Líder del "Asiento de la derecha de Dios" y poderoso mago, cuya habilidad era "Holy Right" la cual aparentemente pudo superar a Imagine Breaker, además de autoproclamarse (y ser reconocido por algunos cuantos) superior a la Clase Ángel.

"A pesar de la gran habilidad y poder que ejercen tanto su usuario como la habilidad por sí misma, el problema radica en la velocidad de negación, la cual puede ser superada como ha sido visto anteriormente. En algunos casos en los cuales se ha demostrado que Imagine Breaker fue superado, o específicamente en el momento en que el brazo derecho fue removido del usuario, se ha podido comprobar la existencia de un poder superior superior. A continuación los casos donde se ha observado esto":

"1° caso: Durante la batalla de Kamijou Touma contra el alquimista Aureolus Izzard. El oponente pudo remover el brazo derecho, a partir de este suceso se pudo observar la aparición de una criatura denominada "Dragón", la cual fácilmente pudo "devorar" a Aureolus Izzard, terminando en su derrota".

"2° caso: Durante el Daihaseisai, específicamente durante el experimento de nivel 6 de Kihara Gensei, se pudo comprobar nuevamente la existencia de un poder dentro de Kamijou Touma. Después de cortar la fuente de alimentación del proyecto, Kamijou Touma intentó negar la "masa" que estaba envolviendo a la sujeto de prueba Misaka Mikoto, esper nivel 5 #3. A pesar de su intento, Imagine Breaker fue superado, ocasionando que el brazo derecho fuera removido; durante este suceso se ha podido observar un crecimiento en el poder, esto es determinado por el mayor número de "Dragones" que en el 1° caso. El número de "Dragones" observados fue la cantidad de 8".

"3°caso: Durante la "Tercera Guerra Mundial", específicamente durante la batalla de Kamijou Touma y Fiamma of the Right, este oponente pudo remover nuevamente el brazo derecho. Fiamma of the Right, usando su "Holy Right" retiró el brazo derecho de su lugar original, dando como resultado la aparición de un poder superior. Aunque en este caso la procedencia del poder empleado no es la mismo, luego de que el brazo derecho fuera removido se pudo confirmar una fuente exorbitante de poder mágico brotando descontroladamente desde el interior de Kamijou Touma, fluyendo por el lugar donde estuvo antes su brazo. La existencia de este nuevo poder no pudo ser examinada, debido a que Kamijou Touma "suprimió y devoró" este poder con otro aún mayor. Se asume que ambos eran más que suficientes por si mismos para derrotar a Fiamma of the Right."

"La conclusión a la que se llega es que al parecer Imagine Breaker y Kamijou Touma son algo mucho más que una habilidad de negación y su usuario".

"Se espera este informe alcance sus expectativas Aleister-sama".

Se escuchó a una computadora dando su evaluación sobre la información recolectada sobre Kamijou Touma e Imagine Breaker, dicha información solicitada por el Superintendente General de Ciudad Academia, Aleister Crowley.

"Todo va de acuerdo a el plan"- se escuchó la voz del Superintendente, siempre sin emoción.

"Kamijou Touma se convertirá en la llave"- dijo monótonamente.

"Y está a punto de dar los primeros pasos..."

...

XXXXXXXXX Con ? XXXXXXXXXXX

Preocupación...

"..."

Preocupación es lo que sentía Rias Gremory. El motivo esta preocupación fue la noticia que recibió, por parte de los "Cuatro Maous". Aunque cabe destacar que el mensaje que recibió parecia hecho para los demonios en general y no solo para ella...Bueno, el asunto era...

"El Humano". Sí, "El Humano" era ahora un término conocido por todos los demonios desde que se reveló los hechos que sucedieron durante la denominada "Tercera Guerra Mundial"...Un simple humano derrotando a un ángel. Mas aún dicho ángel era "el" Arcángel Gabriel" y, lo dicho en el mensaje era que según la información recolectada..."El" Arcángel fue derrotado de un golpe por dicho "Humano".

La situación se complicó cuando los demonios que recibieron el mensaje, al parecer todos armaron un alboroto: unos por miedo, otros por querer beneficiarse de esto. Pero la verdadera conmoción surgió cuando se enteraron de la especulación de que dicho "Humano" pudiera tener en su poder una Sacred Gear, especificamente...Una Longinus.

Una Longinus. Una Longinus que aunque pudiera ser un poco difícil de describir pudo derrotar a un ángel de un golpe. Una Longinus que parecía ser varias y ninguna al mismo tiempo.

"*Suspiro*" - suspiró Rias -"Bueno, aunque...no creo que ese "Humano" pueda ser una amenaza" - se dijo a si misma - "Además si lograra serlo, probablemente se emitiría una orden de eliminación".

 _"Aún así debería informar por precaución a Akeno, Kiba y Koneko" - pensó - "Pero probablemente se preocupen sin motivo alguno"._

 _"Sí..será mejor no decirles nada"-_ se decidió Rias

"Después de todo, ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que nos topemos con alguien así...?"- Hablo y se rió con esa pregunta "absurda".

Lamentablemente esa pregunta era todo menos "absurda", debió pensar más en las posibilidades de encontrarse con "El Humano". Después de todo él pronto estaría más cerca de lo que ella pensaría. Y dicho acontecimiento traería problemas para un cierto "Sekiryuutei" , en el momento en que ambos llegaran a encontrarse, aunque sería imposible para ella saberlo ahora...Después de todo Hyoudou Issei actualmente no es más que un desconocido al igual que Kamijou Touma...

...

XXXXXXX Con los 2 miembros de "Delta Force"(horas más tarde de las 2 escenas anteriores) XXXXXXXX

Era una hermosa noche, llena de estrellas, calles vacías, un chico de cabello puntiagudo ahorcando a un chico rubio y...

Espera...¿un chico de cabello puntiagudo está haciendo que...?

Mientras se ve que el chico de cabello puntiagudo ahorca al otro, grita...

"¡TSUCHIMIKADO! ¡¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON QUE NO TENEMOS DONDE DORMIR ESTA NOCHE?!" - se escuchó el grito de Kamijou Touma mientras este ahorcaba a su buen amigo.

¿La razón de este homicidio?, algo muy simple...

****Flash Back (hace 10 minutos)****

Luego de bajar del autobús y caminar por aproximadamente 5 minutos, ambos idiotas decidieron descansar un momento, deteniéndose para hablar. Aunque fue Kamijou el que comenzó...

"Y...Tsuchimikado, ¿falta mucho para llegar?"- preguntó el erizo.

"Nyah~ ¿llegar a donde Kami-yan?"- respondió el espía confundido

"Ya sabes, al lugar donde vamos a quedarnos" - respondió Kamijou retándole importancia.

"¿Dónde vamos a quedarnos?"- dijo el espía, para luego decir - "Siento decirte esto Kami-yan pero no vamos a "quedarnos" en ningún lugar.

"¡¿QUE DICES?!" - gritó Kamijou molesto.

"Nyah~ así es Kami-yan "nosotros" no..." - iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido.

"¡TSUCHIMIKADO! ¡¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON QUE NO TENEMOS DONDE DORMIR ESTA NOCHE?!"- se esuchó el grito de Kamijou Touma mientras este ahorcaba a su buen amigo.

**** Fin Flash Back (fue corto) *****

"K-kami-yan *cof* *cof*, tranquilízate"- suplicó el espía a Kamijou.

"¡NI HABLAR TSUCHIMIKADO!...¡ME DIRÁS DONDE NOS QUEDAREMOS, SÍ O SÍ!"- gritó Touma.

"K-k-kami-yan *cof* lo que quiero decir es..."- pero fue interrumpido por un grito.

Así es, un grito y este grito no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos...

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"- gritó una chica -"S-S-SON PERVERTIDOS HACIENDO UNA ESCENA YAOOOIIII"

"POLICÍÍÍÍÍAAAAAAAAAAAAA"- gritó aún más fuerte.

Obviamente para cuando dijo policía, los dos idiotas ya habían desaparecido, esfumándose en menos de 1 segundo...

XXXXXXXX En otro lado, nuevamente con los dos idiotas XXXXXXXXX

*Punch*

Se escuchó un golpe, pero fue un golpe a un poste de alumbrado público y dicho golpe fue hecho por el Erizo, que luego exclamó...

"JODER...¿PORQUE SIEMPRE PIENSAN QUE ES UNA ESCENA YAOI?" - Exclamó molesto.

"Nyah~ Kami-yan..."- dijo Tsuchimikado.

Kamijou se movió para ver que quería decirle su amigo y preguntarle que quería...

"¿Sí, Tsuchimikado?" - dijo Kamijou volteando para ver a su amigo.

*Punch*

Esta vez fue el turno del espía de agredir (golpear) a su mejor amigo y dicho amigo exclamó...

"GYAAAHHH" - Kamijou dijo con dolor, para luego preguntar-"¡¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO?!"

"Nyah~ Kami-yan, lo hice porque te lo merecías"- dijo el espía sonriendo.

Pero luego se pusó serio, para tratar el tema principal...

"Kami-yan, como dije no nos "quedaremos" en ningún lugar"- dijo serio.

"¡¿ENTONCES...?!"- intentó decir Kamijou, pero fue interrumpido.

"Kami-yan solo cálmate, dije no nos "quedaremos", me refiero a que ambos viviremos en diferentes residencias"- dijo el espía mostrando seriedad.

"Bueno, lo siento, es solo que ya extraño Ciudad Academia y..."- iba a continuar pero se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo su amigo-"Espera...quieres decir que, ¿Viviremos en lugares distintos?"- se sorprendió Kamijou.

"Será para no llamar la atención y...para no provocar otra acusación sobre protagonizar escenas Yaoi"- dijo el espía, mientras pensaba- _"Y también debo permanecer lejos de lo que encuentres Kami-yan, no debo involucrarme"- las cuales fueron ordenes de Aleister Crowley._

"¿Estás seguro?"- dijo Kamijou no tan convencido - "¿No sería mejor vivir los dos juntos para poder investigar óptimamente?"

Pero Tsuchimikado arruinó la atmósfera de confianza y hermandad con la siguiente expresión...

"N-Nyah~ Kami-yan, siento decepcionarte pero no soy de esos, yo no soy gay..."- dijo Tsuchimikado con algo de miedo, para después gritar con devoción- "SOLO TENGO AMOR PARA MI HERMANITA MAIKAAA-CHANNN"

Claramente esa broma no le hizo gracia a Kamijou, en lo absoluto...

"¡JODETE TSUCHIMIKADO!"- dijo Kamijou mientras se alejaba de su buen amigo - "¡ENVÍAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ LA DIRECCIÓN Y ME LARGO!"

"Como digas Kami-yan"- dijo sacando su teléfono para enviarle la dirección.

 _"Lo siento Kami-yan, siento mucho todo lo que encotrarás, pero órdenes son ordenes"- pensó tristemente el espía internamente._

Pero por el exterior...

"Nyah~ listo Kami-yan, nos vemos mañana, también te envié la dirección de nuestra nueva escuela" - dijo con una sonrisa falsa que Kamijou no pudo detectar.

"Oi, ¿y el uniforme?"- dijo Kamijou replicando.

"Nyah~ tu uniforme, libros y maletín deberían estar en un armario de tu nuevo hogar"- dijo sonriendo de la forma antes mencionada.

Kamijou asintió y estaba por dar la vuelta hasta que analizó todas las palabras que le había dicho, específicamente "tu nuevo hogar"

"¿Cómo que mi nuevo hogar?"- Preguntó Kamijou volviéndose hacia Tsuchimikado

 _"Vamos Kami-yan, no estás haciendo esto más fácil"- pensó el buen amigo de Kamijou._

"Bueno, tenemos fondos para esta misión, así que compré dos casas"- dijo Tsuchimikado restándole importancia- "Una para ti y otra para mí".

Kamijou quedó sorprendido, pero preguntó...

"¿No es eso muy excesivo?"- dijo - "Hospedarse en una posada sería mejor".

"No es así Kami-yan"- dijo el espía serio -"Tenemos que parecer comunes, que nadie sospeche de nosotros".

"¿Y no llamaría la atención si ambos vivimos solos en casa, sin nuestros padres?"- preguntó.

"Te enviaré los detalles más tarde, recibirás semanalmente dinero en tu cuenta bancaria, que será enviado por tus "padres". Entiendes"- dijo aún serio y haciendo énfasis en la palabra "padres", para que sonará como mentira.

"Entiendo, pero exactamente que debemos investigar"- pregunto Kamijou.

"Tienes experiencia en este tipo de cosas Kami-yan, así que solo haz de vigilante nocturno como siempre y todo estará bien"- dijo mientras se volteó para irse a su también "nuevo hogar".

Por lo que Kamijou también se volteó para irse.

"Oh y una cosa más"- dijo Tsuchimikado espalda a espalda con Touma - "Hagas lo que hagas, jamás menciones nada sobre Ciudad Academia"- le dijo el espía como si todo dependiera de eso.

"Entendido Tsuchimikado"- djo Kamijou asintiendo aunque estaba espalda a espalda con Tsuchimikado.

" _Perdóname Kami-yan, espero me perdones por lo que estoy haciendo, pero aquí nos separamos...mi mejor amigo...Touma"- pensó Tsuchimikado._

Y así espalda a espalda ambos caminaron en diferentes direcciones, separando metafóricamente sus caminos, cada uno caminará y seguirá adelante no importa la tristeza, el dolor y el sufrimiento. Y así, de este modo Kamijou Touma sin saberlo dejó que una lágrima fluyera y terminara cayendo en el duro e insensible suelo.

...

XXXXXXXXX Pov General XXXXXXXXX

Kamijou llegó a su nuevo hogar, pero no sabía porque se sentía triste, estaba a punto de entrar cuando su teléfono recibió un mensaje, al abrirlo pudo verificar que Tsuchimikado cumplió con enviarle la información sobre esta misión.

Entró a la casa...

Touma echó un vistazo a su nuevo hogar, aunque temporal. Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada, y se puso a revisar el lugar. Dicha casa parecía para una familia de 6 por lo menos, _"debe de haber sido para que no sospeche nadie"_ pensó Kamijou. Bueno continuando revisó la cocina: La cual estaba limpia y había múltiples utensilios; incluso había una refrigeradora, pero cuando reviso dentro no encontró nada, _"tendré que comprar comestibles después de la escuela"_ pensó. Luego el comedor: una mesa rectangular con 6 sillas, nada más. Después la sala de estar: Donde se sorprendió de que estaba amueblada e incluso había una TV. Seguidamente subió las escaleras (sí, había escaleras) revisó el baño: Había una bañera (le trajo recuerdos de Ciudad Academia), inodoro, un lavamanos, en fin todo estaba en orden. Al salir del baño, frente a este, encontró una puerta que decía su nombre, _"esa debe ser mi habitación"_ pensó; al entrar en la habitación la vio y se sorprendió de que pareciera igual que su habitación de estudiante de Ciudad Academia, aunque con algunas diferencias. Encontró el armario y al abrirlo encontró su nuevo uniforme (era la única prenda, pero habían 3 iguales), " _desempacaré después de la escuela"_ pensó. Dejó su equipaje en un lado y se dispuso a dormir, sin olvidar poner la alarma a la hora que Tsuchimikado le dijo en el mensaje.

"Index,... todos. Terminaré esto lo más rápido que pueda para volver a casa. Lo Prometo"- dijo antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños.

...

XXXX A la mañana siguiente (Kamijou) XXXX

Vemos una habitación como cualquier otra, aunque el hecho de que una alarma esté sonando puede ser lo que perturba la calma de esta bella mañana.

*Alarma* *Alarma* *Alarma*

O bien podría ser el chico que se retuerce y murmura en sueños.

"N-No...N-no"- decía un dormido Kamijou, sudando y con dolor en sus palabras.

 **+Sueño de Touma+**

"..."

Kamijou Touma sentía desesperación, y que era imposible que algo como lo que ahora observaba fuera posible...

Todo era oscuro, como un abismo negro sin fin. Podía escuchar los lamentos, las voces de sus amigos...así como verlos, o al menos lo que quedaba de ellos...

"Touma, ¿por qué, por qué no pudiste salvarme?" - vio a Index, o mejor dicho a su cadáver.

"Idiota, ¿por qué no protegiste mi mundo?" - vio a Misaka, o lo que quedaba de ella.

"A pesar de ser un "héroe", no pudiste salvarnos" - vio a Accelerator, al menos si esa pulpa sangrienta era él.

"Dijiste que nos enseñarías a vivir, cierto Salvador" - vio a las "Sisters", todos sus cadáveres con partes faltantes.

"Y-Yo...Y-Yo" - Kamijou se negaba a aceptar lo que veía, era imposible que algo así pasara.

"No pudiste salvarnos"

"Confié en ti"

"Patético"

"Ojalá no te hubiera conocido"

"Desearía haber vivido más"

"Eres débil, ¿no lo entiendes?"

Dijeron muchas voces, y él pudo ver a: Aogami Pierce, Himegami Aisa, Fukiyose Seiri, Komoe Tsukuyomi, y a sus compañeros, a personas que ayudó y otros que salvó.

"P-P-P-Porqu..."- fue lo único que pudo responder...

Antes que todos dijeran al unísono:

"No nos salvaste, pedimos tu ayuda, confiamos en ti...¡NOS FALLASTE!"- gritaron todos con sangre escapando de sus bocas, oídos, ojos o miembros faltantes.

Y entonces...

 ***ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR***

Un rugido escalofriante resonó en ese abismo negro y horrorizado observo la figura de "un monstruo" devorando lo que quedaba de sus amigos.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."** \- gritó Kamijou en shock.

 **\+ Fin del sueño+**

Kamijou despertó de golpe y exclamó...

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"** \- se escuchó un grito por toda la casa.

*Alarma* *Alarma* *Alarma*

"*Tiembla* *Tiembla*"- Kamijou estaba temblando, estaba horrorizado por lo que soñó.

*Alarma* *Alarma* *Alarma*

"..."- Kamijou agarró su teléfono y apagó la alarma.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?"- se preguntó Kamijou y pensó - _"¿POR QUÉ NO PUDE PROTEGERLOS?, Soy déb..."_

Lamentablemente los pensamientos de Kamijou se cortaron por que se escuchó el sonido de que le habían enviado un mensaje...

"¿Tsuchimikado?"- se preguntó, cogió nuevamente su teléfono y leyó el mensaje:

" **Kami-yan, si estás despierto, debes apurarte e ir a la escuela. Debemos reunirnos antes de que comiencen las clases."**

Kamijou, estando exaltado, solo escribió **"** **Entendido".**

"Los sueños deben esperar, esta misión es para protegerlos, no les fallaré" - dijo Kamijou mirando por la ventana de su habitación e imaginando a sus amigos.

"Debo apresurarme..."

...

XXXXXX Con ? XXXXXX

En un salón de clases común y corriente, un profesor se encontraba dando la lección, mientras que alguien...

"*Suspiro* Vaya forma de desperdiciar mi juventud"

Fue lo que exclamó un chico de pelo castaño con varios flequillos que cubren parcialmente sus cejas, dicho chico se encontraba usando el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, aunque algo diferente debido al hecho de que lleva una playera roja debajo de su camisa y lleva zapatillas de deporte blancas y azules, en lugar de zapatos de vestir. Dicho estudiante no era otro más que Hyoudou Issei.

 _"Desearía estar afuera, apretando pechos. Sí, los pechos son lo mejor"- pensó pervertidamente._

 _"O...al menos desearía que algo interesante ocurriera"- pensó nuevamente -_ "*Suspiro*"- suspiró nuevamente.

Pero de pronto...

"TSUCHIMIKAAAAAAADOOOOOOOO"- se escuchó un grito fuera del salón de clases, sorprendiendo a Issei.

...

XXXXXX Pov General XXXXXX

"TSUCHIMIKAAAAAAADOOOOOOOO"- se escuchó un grito fuera del salón de clases, sorprendiendo a todos los alumnos.

"NYAH~ KAMI-YAN, COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE LAS ONEE-SAN SON MEJORES QUE LAS IMOUTO"- se escuchó otro grito dejando perplejos a todos.

"CALLA MALDITO SIS-CON, SI TE ATREVES A INSULTAR A LAS ONEE-SAN VERÁS COMO TE ROMPERÉ LA CARA" - gritó la primera voz nuevamente.

"¿EN SERIO KAMI-YAN?, LAS ONEE-SAN SON VIEJAS, EN CAMBIO NADA SE COMPARA CON EL ENCANTO Y JUVENTUD DE UNA IMOUTO"- gritó nuevamente la segunda voz.

"TE LO ADVERTÍ SIS-CON DE MIERDA"- dijo la primera voz.

*PUNCH* *PUNCH* *PUNCH* *PUNCH*

Se escucharon golpes, haciendo que el profesor abriera la puerta para observar a dos chicos peleando, mientras estos exclamaban...

"LAS ONEE-SAN SON MEJORES"- gritó el primer chico.

"LAS IMOUTO SON MEJORES" - gritó el segundo chico.

"DETENGAN SU PELEA DE UNA VEZ"- gritó el profesor - "¿QUIENES SON USTEDES?"

Pero luego el profesor observó los uniformes de ambos y recordó que...

"Oh, ustedes son los nuevos estudiantes"- dijo el profesor calmándose.

Al oír dichas palabras, ambos idiotas voltearon en ese mismo instante y haciendo una reverencia dijeron al unísono...

"LO SENTIMOS SENSEI"- gritaron ambos.

"*Suspiro* No importa, entren cuando les avise, primero los presentaré"- dijo el maestro.

...

XXXXXXXX Pov Issei XXXXXXX

 _"Que rayos fue eso" - pensó Issei - "¿Serán delincuentes?"_

Sensei volvió a entrar y se notaba cansado, pero dijo...

"Disculpen por todo el alboroto formado, pero hoy tenemos a dos nuevos estudiantes"- dijo, para después decir- "Pasen".

 _"Entraron dos chicos con el uniforme de la Academia, ¿eran alumnos nuevos?, al parecer así lo son. Pero...ambos tenían un aspecto más que inusual. Uno tenía cabello negro y puntiagudo, su mirada daba algo de miedo, además de que tenía una expresión seria y parecía genial o algo así. El otro usaba...¿lentes oscuros?...bueno no importa, aunque era rubio y se veía genial, ojalá no sea un delincuente porque sería escalofriante con esa sonrisa que tiene en la cara"- pensé_

"Preséntense, si no es mucha molestia" -dijo sensei a los dos nuevos alumnos.

"Nyah~ deberías presentarte primero Kami-yan"- dijo el rubio.

" _¿Kami-yan? ¿Así se llamaba el chico de cabello puntiagudo?"- pensé_

 _El chico de cabello negro puntiagudo asintió y dijo..._

"Bueno...Mi nombre es Kamijou Touma, tengo 16 años y..."- dijo el chico ahora reconocido como Kamijou.

"Básicamente soy un chico normal de escuela secundaria"

 **Y así comenzó el encuentro entre dos legendarios seres, que terminaría con la llave finalmente completada, y el encuentro entre "El Sekiryuutei" y "El Imagine Breaker"...dos seres que jamás debieron cruzar caminos pero que aún así lo hicieron...**

 **...**

 **Glosario:**

 **"Sekiryuutei": Dragón emperador rojo (español); Red Dragon Emperor (inglés). Usado para referirse a Hyoudou Issei.**

 **"Onee-san": Hermana Mayor (español). Usado para referirse al tipo de chica que le gusta a Kamijou Touma, aunque por solo pensar en ese tipo de chica ha dejado pasar muchas oportunidades de comenzar una relación.**

 **"Imouto": Hermana Menor (español). Usado para referirse al tipo de chica que le gusta a Tsuchimikado, aunque más que nada "ama" a su hermana menor Tsuchimikado Maika.**

 **...**

 **Y, LES GUSTO EL CAP, SI ES ASÍ DEJEN REVIEWS. LOS REVIEWS ME ALIENTAN A SEGUIR, PERO SIN NADA DE INSULTOS.**

 **Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DECIR A QUIENES QUIEREN PARA CADA HAREM, AÚN NO HE DECIDIDO NADA (EN SERIO, AÚN NO ELIJO NADA...ES QUE NO SOY BUENO A LA HORA DE ELEGIR) .**

 **Ahora cuatro opciones explicadas...CUAL PREFIEREN (incluso puede ser más de una, excepto en la 1° y la 2°):**

 **1\. MATAR A TOUMA Y HACER ALGO... (FUTURAMENTE) (NO SERÁ DEMONIO, AHORA LO ACLARO)**

 **2\. NO MATAR A TOUMA Y ARRUINAR MIS PLANES... (FUTURAMENTE) (ESPERO NO ELIJAN ESTA, MIS ILUSIONES QUEDARÍAN DESTRUIDAS)**

 **3\. DARLE A TOUMA ALGO ESPECIAL, PERO NO IMPORTANTE. (FUTURAMENTE) (SINCERAMENTE ESTABA CON SUEÑO AL ESCRBIR ESTA, ASÍ QUE NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA QUE QUE QUERÍA PONER EN VERDAD).**

 **4\. QUE TIPO DE RELACIÓN DEBERÍAN TENER HYOUDOU Y KAMIJOU (ODIO, RIVALIDAD, AMISTAD, ECT.)**

 **PD: LOS SUEÑOS DE TOUMA SERÁN RELEVANTES EN LA HISTORIA, MÁS QUE NADA LOS QUE OCURRAN DENTRO DEL ABISMO NEGRO...**


	4. El inicio de la aventura

**Hola, me disculpo de antemano si alguien espero demasiado y si no pues bien. Así que, bueno continuaré y no sé que más decir. Entonces ¿no se olviden de dejar su review? sí, creo que eso está bien. Y por favor eviten insultos y ese tipo de palabras.**

 **Pre-Pdta: Alguien sabe como se hace esa línea para dividir partes...**

 **Y sin más ni menos, que comience el cap:**

 **...**

"Básicamente soy un chico normal de escuela secundaria"

Fue lo que dijo el chico llamado Kamijou Touma, pero ¿a que se refiere? ¿exactamente que quiso decir con eso? ¿que secretos oculta? Bueno, de hecho ya no importa. ¿Que porque ya no importa? esa pregunta puede ser respondida ahora mismo, la causa es en resumen que...ha pasado una semana desde la llegada de Tsuchimikado Motoharu y Kamijou Touma a la Academia Kuoh, dicha llegada aunque en su momento causó sorpresa con el transcurso de los días la sorpresa se esfumó. Pero ahora, creo que es necesario saber que sucedió durante dicha semana...

XXXXX Flash Back 1° Día (capítulo anterior) XXXXX

-Pov General

"Básicamente soy un chico normal de escuela secundaria"

Las simples palabras del nuevo estudiante causaron confusión en sus nuevos compañeros, ya que ellos no podían entender a que se refería el chico con estas palabras. Sin embargo la confusión fue sustituida por sorpresa con el siguiente suceso...

"N-Nyah~ Kami-yan creo que estás confundiendo a nuestros compañeros con esas palabras nyah~"

Fue lo dicho por el espía, pero eso no la causa de la sorpresa. La razón detrás de la sorpresa colectiva fue... **El idiota corrió a toda velocidad y amordazo al pelipincho con sus manos.**

 **"** Mnnmmm...mmmmmngh"- fue lo único que pudo exclamar el chico conocido como Kamijou Touma.

Tsuchimikado como buen amigo y espía se acercó al oído de su amigo, de forma desapercibida y en voz baja susurró...

"Kami-yan sígueme la corriente"- y dicho esto lo soltó

"Nyah~ bueno ahora, me parece que falta presentarme y también parece que mi buen amigo Kami-yan no se presentó de forma adecuada, así que yo hablaré por ambos"- dijo el espía.

Para luego gritar a todo pulmón...

"¡NYAH~ AMBOS SOMOS DE TOKIO, SOMO BUENOS AMIGOS QUE SE MUDARON DE SU HOGAR DEBIDO AL TRABAJO DE NUESTROS PADRES, LOS CUALES SON MUY AMIGOS!"- gritó

"¡ADEMÁS, LUEGO DE MUDARNOS SURGIÓ UN IMPREVISTO Y NUESTROS PADRES NI DEMÁS FAMILIARES PUDIERON LLEGAR POR UNOS CIERTOS MOTIVOS, ASÍ QUE NUESTRAS CASAS ESTÁN TEMPORALMENTE DISPONBLES PARA CUALQUIER EVENTO O FIESTA NYAH~!"- coninúo.

Pero Touma, al escuchar sobre una fiesta en su nuevo hogar dijo...

"Espera Tsuchimikado, yo no dije que ofrecería mi casa para nada"- debatió Kamijou.

"¡NYAH~ MUY TARDE KAMI-YAN. VAMOS, AHORA ESTOY OFRECIENDO NUESTRAS CASAS, ¿NO CREES QUE DE ESTA FORMA PODRÍAS CONSEGUIR NOVIA? NYAH~!"- contestó de forma bulliciosa y exponiendo la soltería de su mejor amigo.

Para que su amigo le contestara de la misma manera...

"¡¿CONSEGUIR NOVIA?!, ¡TU SABES QUE ESTE DESAFORTUNADO KAMIJOU-SAN TIENE MUY MALA SUERTE CON LAS CHICAS!"- gritó el chico de cabello negro.

"ADEMÁS NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR ESO DE TI, SARGENTO SIS-CON PERVERTIDO"

"¡NYAH~ EL AMOR QUE TENGO HACÍA MI HERMANITA MAIKA ES PURO Y SINCERO NYAH~!"- siguió

"¡¿PURO Y SINCERO?! ¡ERES UN TERRIBLE SIS-CON, DEBERÍAS DEJAR TUS PERVERSIONES!"- le gritó a su fiel amigo

"¡NYAH~ YO NO DIGO NADA SOBRE LAS ANCIANAS ONEE-SAN, O SÍ CHICO FETICHE DE ONEE-SAN!"

"¡TUUUUU!...¡TSUCHIMIKADO!"- dijo y tomando a su amigo del cuello de su camisa, se abalanzó sobre él.

"¡KAMI-YAN!"- dijo y respondió al ataque de su mejor amigo.

Y ahí lo tienen, dos amigos en una pelea inesperada (obviamente esperada) en su primer día de clases...dos fetiches distintos, dos almas que lo entregan todo por lo que aman, aún así dicha conducta era inadmisible para una gran parte de los estudiantes y principalmente el maestro...

"¡Espere, Deténganse los dos!"- exclamó el maestro yendo hacia ellos en un intento infructuoso de detener su pelea (demostración de voluntad).

XXXXX Issei Pov XXXXX

Todos empezaron a murmurar cosas sobre los nuevos estudiantes...

"Ay no, más pervertidos, lo que faltaba"- comentó una chica angustiada por la noticia.

"Sí, y para peor se nota que son violentos"- comentó otra con disgusto en su rostro.

"No deberían haberlos admitido"- dijo otra molesta.

"Con esos tres ya tenemos suficiente"- dijo otra aburrida.

"Que será ahora de esta escuela"- dijo otra con obvio miedo.

 _"Escuché cada vez más y más murmullos, y comentarios que expresan cuanto les desagradan los nuevos estudiantes. Bueno, pero ese tipo de cosas siempre van dirigidas hacia nosotros, o sea Motohama, Matsuda y yo. Aunque esos chicos no se ven como malas perso..."_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de mis dos amigos...

"Oye Issei, ¿Que piensas de esos dos?"- dijo Matsuda.

"Esos dos a mi parecer son muy impulsivos"- dijo Motohama.

 _"Y también pervertidos...¿pero al mismo nivel que nosotros?"- pensé mirando hacia la dirección de ambos, los cuales seguían peleando y sensei, sin éxito intentando separarlos..._

"Bueno, creo que también son pervertidos, según lo que hablaron"- respondí.

"Hum, ¿crees que sean tipos de nuestro nivel?"- pregunto Matsuda.

"Cierto, ¿crees que estén a nuestro nivel?"- coincidió Motohama.

 _"Nuestro nivel huh...si le preguntasen a alguien más, nos diría que nuestro nivel es menor que el de un insecto"- pensé intentando no llorar._

"A todo esto, ¿porque se interesan por esos dos?"- pregunté mientras señalaba a esos dos en cuestión.

"¡Oh~ esto es obviamente para reclutar nuevos camaradas!"- dijo Matsuda con el puño hacia el cielo.

"¿Que?"- respondí sorprendido.

"Permíteme aclarar a lo que nos referimos..."- dijo Motohama ajustando sus gafas.

"Durante nuestra última reunión logramos averiguar un estremecedor detalle...¡NINGUNA CHICA SE ACERCA A NOSOTROS PORQUE SOMOS PERVERTIDOS!"- dijo gritando la última parte y con sus gafas brillando.

Obviamente gracia a ese grito numerosas miradas cayeron sobre nosotros, pero todas tenían en común algo: odio y molestia.

"Que sorpresa"- dije, sarcásticamente.

"Efectivamente, fue una sorpresa el descubrir eso, pero otro dato importante que descubrimos es que si queremos atraer chicas no basta con nosotros, ya que somos un grupo pequeño"- dijo Motohama, alzando su puño en alto y llorando casi desapercibidamente.

"Por eso lo que necesitamos son nuevos camaradas que se unan a nuestra noble causa"- continuó Matsuda.

"Y gracias a eso, por fin podremos poner nuestras manos en...¡PECHOS!"- gritó Matsuda retorciéndose.

Creo no falta aclarar que recibimos otras miradas de odio y molestia, ¿o sí?

"Bueno, aún no entiendo todo, pero creen que esos dos *señalar* nos sean de ayuda"- dije.

 _"Bueno, al menos esos dos parecen haber detenido su pelea, pero aún están siendo regañados por sensei"-pensé_

Luego Motohama habló...

"Oh Issei, Issei. Nos referimos a que necesitábamos nuevos camaradas. Que no fueran conocidos por ser pervertidos, ¡Para que tengamos más oportunidades de conseguir chicas y tocar pechos!"

"Y que sean nuevos estudiantes es aún mejor, no tienen historial ni mala fama"- concordó Matsuda asintiendo con la cabeza.

 _"Esto...esto es cierto, como no lo pensé antes, ¿estaba distraído? no importa este plan es excelente..."-pensé_

"SÍ, TIENEN RAZÓN NO ME DÍ CUENTA ANTES, PERO AHORA ENTIENDO PERFECTAMENTE ESTO"- dije en un grito.

No le dí importancia a las crueles miradas dirigidas hacia nosotros...

"Pero ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer es acercarnos a ellos y así unirlos a nuestra causa"- dijo Matsuda.

"¡SÍ!"- grité y levanté el puño hacía el cielo (techo).

XXXX Touma Pov XXXX

Durante la pelea que tuvimos Tsuchimikado y yo, pude escuchar murmullos y comentarios nada buenos acerca de nosotros, que eramos pervertidos, impulsivos y violentos. ¡Fukou da! y yo que pensaba no tener una mala reputación durante mi estancia aquí. Pero bueno, durante y después de la pelea me pareció haber escuchado "PORQUE SOMOS PERVERTIDOS", "PECHOS" y "AHORA ENTIENDO PERFECTAMENTE ESTO" o algo así. Bueno no le dí importancia a nada, debido a que estabamos siendo regañados por nuestro nuevo sensei, con respecto a nuestro comportamiento.

"¡...Y si vuelven a hacer algo como esto, cabe la posibilidad de que sean expulsados a pesar de que son de transferencia!"- terminó el sensei.

"¡LO ENTENDEMOS, LO SENTIMOS, NO VOLVEREMOS A HACER ALGO COMO ESTO!"- dijimos Tsuchimikado y yo al unísono.

Al parecer esta escuela no es tan indulgente como las de Ciudad Academia, pero eso no importa, aún así tenía razón sobre nuestro comportamiento...

"Bien, si lo entendieron pueden sentarse en...¡oh, jajaja no hay escritorios donde puedan sentarse, iré a traerlas!. Por favor no causen otro alboroto"- dijo sensei, antes de salir por la puerta del salón.

"Uf"

Dije, por fin pude calmarme. Parece raro pero me siento algo ansioso y algo nervioso, pero creo que con esta primera impresión que dimos todos nos desprecian ahora.

Pude ver a Tsuchimikado acercándose hacía mí, aún más de lo que ya estábamos...y en serio sin ninguna implicación yaoi...

"Nyah~ Kami-yan no debiste haber dicho eso de **Básicamente soy un chico normal de escuela secundaria** "- dijo serio.

Sorprendido le pregunté:

"No entiendo, ¿que tuvo que ver lo que dije con que me amordazaras?"- pregunté totalmente confundido.

"Kami-yan, tus palabras causaron confusión, y en mi trabajo he visto que la confusión puede llevar a la sospecha y luego no puedes quejarte una vez que estés muerto. Créeme cuando te digo esto...¡No vuelvas a decir algo que cause confusión con respecto a nuestro estado! fue por eso que dije cosas sobre fiestas ya que al decirlas reduje su desconfianza y por ende su sospecha, mientras no sepamos quién es el enemigo no podemos ir por ahí diciendo cosas sospechosas"

 _"Tsuchimikado pensó en la misión, debería disculparme por todo lo que le dije..."- pensé totalmente arrepentido._

"Nyah~ y además no te gustaría una fiesta en tu casa nyah~"- dijo alegre y despreocupado.

 _"Al demonio, Tsuchimikado se merecía eso y mucho más"- pensé._

Levante mi puño y expresé mis sinceros pensamientos hacia mi buen amigo...

"Tsuchimikado, ahora mismo quiero romperte la car..."

Para que mis sinceras palabras fueran interrumpidas por la aparición de...¿tres chicos sonrientes?

"Hola, ya que ustedes son nuevos, ¿no necesitan un guía o...guías?"- habló uno de los chicos, el chico sonriente de cabello castaño.

XXXXXX Pov General XXXXXX

Volviendo a esta perspectiva, la cual es apreciada por el autor y los personajes extra, posiblemente...

"Hola, ya que ustedes son nuevos, ¿no necesitan un guía o...guías?"

"¿Eh?, nos hablas a nosotros"- dijo confundido Kamijou, ya que él creyó que con su "presentación" nadie querría hablar con ellos, pero al parecer se equivocó.

"Sí, ¿bueno quienes más serían nuevos?"- dijo el chico sonriente de cabello castaño.

"Oh, creo que tienes razón"- dijo Kamijou.

"Sí, bueno no importa, mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei"- dijo el chico ahora conocido como Hyuodou ofreciéndole la mano a Kamijou.

"El mío es Matsuda"- se presentó el que parecía calvo, apareciendo por detrás de Issei.

"Y yo soy Motohama"- dijo presentándose mientras igualmente por detrás de Issei .

"Y juntos som..no, ignora eso"- dijo el chico llamado Hyoudou viéndose avergonzado.

Para Kamijou estos tres chicos le parecían raros, pero de alguna manera le hacían recordar a Delta Force, y por ende a su amada Ciudad Academia. Pero él tuvo que alejar esos sentimientos temporalmente y respondió...

"Bueno, yo soy Kamijou Touma"- dijo mientras acercaba su mano a la de Issei para corresponder el saludo-" Lamentamos mucho si..."

En ese instante las manos de ambos hicieron contacto en un apretón de manos...

 _"¡¿E-Eh?! / ¡¿Q-Qué?!"_

De repente tanto Kamijou como Issei respectivamente sintieron una extraña sensación, algo raro que no pudieron descifrar. Aunque dicha sensación solo estuvo presente por un instante.

Decidiendo ignorar esa sensación Kamijou decidió continuar lo que iba a decir:

"Ehhh...Cierto, lamentamos mucho si les causamos molestias con nuestro comportamiento"- dijo mientras daba una reverencia como disculpa pero moviendo sutilmente su mano derecha como si sintiera la sintiera rara - _"¿Que fue eso?"_

Issei se recupero parcialmente del extraño sentimiento que tuvo y respondió:

"O-Oh, no te preocupes no nos incomodó para nada"- dijo con una sonrisa mientras desapercibidamente movía su mano izquierda como si sintiera algo raro - _"¿Que rayos pasó?_

Ambos decidieron olvidar esa sensación y se concentraron en su conversación. Issei fue el primero en seguirla:

"P-Pero, ¿en serio no necesitan guías?"

Kamijou Touma se puso a pensar, obviamente no conocían esta escuela por lo que necesitarían guías. Volvió su mirada hacia su buen amigo espía ,y este sonriente como siempre asintió con la cabeza...

"Bueno, sí...creo que necesitamos guías. ¿Estarían dispuestos a ayudarnos?"- preguntó con una mano sobre su cabeza.

"Claro que los ayudaremos, ¿cierto chicos?"- dijo Issei.

"Claro que sí"- dijeron esos dos al unísono.

"Bien, enton..."- iba a concluir Kamijou, cuando de repente la puerta del salón se abrió y de ella entró el maestro con los dos escritorios. El maestro interrumpió la conversación y dijo...

"Kamijou y Tsuchimikado, aquí tienen los escritorios, llévenlos al fondo y siéntense para continuar con la clase"- dijo el maestro.

"Entendido sensei"- dijeron los dos chico mencionados.

Kamijou se volvió hacia Hyoudou y le dijo...

"Continuemos en el receso, ¿está bien?"

"Claro, solo no lo olvides"- dijo

Y así, Kamijou Touma y Tsuchimikado Motoharu llevaron sus escritorios hacia el lugar donde les dijo el maestro, con la promesa de que durante el receso se les mostraría la escuela conocida como Academia Kuoh.

Pero dentro de las cabezas de los tres chicos conocidos como "El Trío Pervertido" se formularon diferentes pensamientos, algunos pervertidos y otros...

 _"Kamijou Touma y Tsuchimikado Motoharu, gracias a ustedes cumpliremos el sueño de todo hombre y al fin tocaremos todos los pechos que queramos"- pensaron dos pervertidos con una sonrisa lasciva en sus rostros._

 _"En serio, ¿Que rayos fue eso?"- pensó Issei viendo extrañamente su mano izquierda._

XXXX Un largo tiempo después (Touma Pov) XXXX

 _"¿Por qué siento rara mi mano derecha?"- fue lo que pensé confundido-"Desde que comenzaron las clases no pude quitarme de la cabeza esa extraña sensa..."_

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggggggggg*

 _"Cierto, comenzó el receso. ¿No tenía algo importante que hacer?"_

"Nyah~ Kami-yan, ¿estás listo?"- preguntó Tsuchimikado felizmente.

"¿Huh? ¿Listo para que?"- pregunté confundido.

"Kami-yan, eres genuinamente un idiota"- dijo Tsuchimikado negando con la cabeza- "Es obvio que para conocer esta escuela"

 _"Mierda, lo olvidé"_

"¡Oh, cierto! ¿Donde están esos tres?"- pregunté buscando con la mirada a ese trío.

Pero pude escuchar por detrás mio...

"¡Maldición! Matsuda, Motohama. ¿Por qué tuvieron que irse de aquí, que no recuerdan lo que prometimos?- Escuché a un chico quejándose.

Me volví hacia atrás y logré ver a...

"¿Hyoudou?"

XXXX Pov General XXXX

Kamijou observó a Hyoudou y Hyoudou observó a Kamijou, ambos mirándose sin saber que decir.

Hasta que Tsuchimikado habló:

"Nyah~ hola Hyoudou Issei, Kami-yan y yo te esperábamos...o al menos a ti y a tus dos amigos"

Hyoudou Issei tensándose y poniéndose nerviosos solo pudo responder:

"Ah, Bueno, esto...ellos...ellos se fueron a otro lado"- dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

"*Suspiro*"

"Bueno, creo que yo sólo puedo mostrarles la escuela"

...

XXXX Al rato XXXX

"Y...bueno esa es la cafetería"- dijo un Issei agotado.

La verdad Hyoudou Issei tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mostrar la escuela en un cierto período de tiempo determinado, ya que la escuela era grande obviamente no pudo mostrarla toda. Aún así gracias a su ayuda tanto Kamijou como Tsuchimikado conocieron al menos los lugares de mayor importancia, pero eso no disminuyó el sentimiento de traición que le dejaron sus dos amigos. Sí, Hyoudou Issei planeaba vengarse cuando los encuen...

"Nyah~ no son esos Matsuda y Motohama"- dijo Tsuchimikado mientras señalaba a dos miembros del trío pervertido.

"¡¿DONDE?!"- gritó Issei mirando frenéticamente de izquierda a derecha.

"Allí"- dijo Kamijou ayudando a Hyoudou a encontrar a sus amigos - "Pero...¿Que están haciendo?"

Lo que ven los tres no es nada más ni nada menos que a Matsuda y Motohama yendo sigilosamente hacia algún lugar, aparentemente no quieren que nadie los siga, pero como siempre la curiosidad es más poderosa, y por lo tanto los tres fueron vencidos por ella (Tsuchimikado, Touma e Issei).

"Oye, Hyoudou ¿por qué los estamos siguiendo?"- preguntó un Kamijou visiblemente confundido sobre las acciones que tomaron.

"Quiero saber porque me abandonaron con la misión...*cof*...digo con la promesa"- dijo Hyoudou con sonrisa nerviosa, casi revelando sus verdaderas intenciones.

"Nyah~ oigan miren, se detuvieron"- dijo Tsuchimikado informando a los dos.

En efecto Matsuda y Motohama se detuvieron ante un edificio y extrañamente ambos parecían pegarse a una parte de la pared, ¿que rayos estarían haciendo?

"Oye Hyoudou ¿que están haciendo esos dos?"- preguntó Kamijou escondido detrás de unos arbustos.

"No lo sé, pero ¿ese edificio no es...?"- empezó a razonar lentamente Hyoudou con asombro.

"Nyah~ esto me parece familiar"- dijo Tsuchimikado dijo con una mano en la barbilla.

Y finalmente logró recordar por qué se veía familiar...

"Oh~ ya lo recuerdo, hice algo parecido junto a Aogami Pierce nyah~"- dijo Tsuchimikado golpeando el puño contra su palma extendida.

"Espera...¿Aogami?...¿Aogami?...¡MIERDA AOGAMI!"- gritó Kamijou recordando las aventuras de su legendario amigo pervertido...

Desgraciadamente Kamijou Touma reaccionó con un grito, lo que ocasionó severas consecuencias.

"¡KYYYYYAAAAAAA!"

"¡HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ!"

"¡EEEEEHHHHHHHH!"

Tan pronto como escucharon estos gritos ya no hubo rastro ni de Matsuda ni de Motohama, pues estos habían huido tan rápido que Kamijou creyó que tenían los poderes de un "santo".

Casi al mismo instante salieron numerosas chicas con uniformes y espadas de kendo mientras parecían buscar algo o a alguien...

Dicha escena implantó terror en los jóvenes corazones de Kamijou, Hyoudou y Tsuchimikado

"Nyah~ Kami-yan, Hyoudou creo que debemos huir silenciosamente"- susurró el espía profesional, visiblemente aterrorizado.

"S-Sí / B-Bien"- susurraron Kamijou y Hyoudou respectivamente con una expresión igual de aterrorizada.

Los tres se encontraban dando pequeños pasos en cuclillas, para no ser detectados, estuvieron por lograrlo. Pero...bueno digamos que la "buena suerte" no le sonríe ni hoy ni nunca al bueno de Kamijou Touma

*Crack*

Sí, Kamijou Touma accidentalmente pisó una ramita. Y gracias a eso, las chicas rápidamente detectaron sus posiciones, lo que solo da lugar a...una masacre

En un instante las chicas los rodearon e igualmente apuntaron sus espadas de kendo hacia ellos...

"Ustedes de nuev...espera ¿ahora tienen nuevos integrantes?"- dijo una chica sorprendida mientras observaba fijamente a Kamijou y Tsuchimikado, quienes obviamente seguían aterrorizados

"No importa, igual son mirones"- dijo otra apuntando con su espada de kendo hacia los tres.

De repente Kamijou, armándose de un valor de procedencia desconocida, alza la mano y dice...

"¿Puedo decir unas últimas palabras?"- pregunta con un suspiro, resignado a su destino.

"..."- una chica asiente.

"Gracias"- dice e inmediatamente después comienza a tomar aire.

Para luego soltarlo todo en un grito, recitando su frase característica...

"¡FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU DDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"- exclamó mientras internamente maldecía a los dioses que no se apiadaron de ellos.

Nadie pudo detener la matanza, en la cual los tres chicos compartieron dolor y sufrimiento. Gracias a el dolor compartido se fortalecieron sus lazo de amistad, así como se fortaleció la cabeza de Kamijou Touma, y por esta vez no gracias a las mordidas de una cierta monja glotona.

Y así finalizó el primer día de Kamijou Touma en la Academia Kuoh. Aunque cabe resaltar el por qué, esto obviamente es debido a que él y el resto de las víctimas presentes pasaron todo el día restante en la enfermería, suceso que no hace falta explicar.

XXXXXXX Fin Flash Back XXXXXXX

Pero tal y como se mencionó al comienzo del capítulo, ya de eso hace una semana y aunque obviamente sería interesante narrar los sucesos ocurridos durante dicha semana, seguramente todos se preguntaran donde se encuentra nuestro desafortunado héroe, Kamijou Touma. Lamentablemente él se encuentra en una situación más que bizarra, la cual creo podría aterrorizar hasta al más rudo.

...

Kamijou Touma estaba en shock, aún así observó la vista infernal de lo que era ahora Ciudad Academia, su hogar...el lugar que juró proteger.

Edificios derrumbados, fuego por todas partes e incontables columnas de humo que se elevan hacia el negro cielo, guturales gritos que contenían sufrimiento y agonía, extraños seres alados volando por toda la ciudad, gritos de ira y desesperación, grandes e inconmensurablemente sonoras explosiones que podrían perforar los tímpanos de cualquiera, una inmensa cantidad de sangre esparcida por diferentes partes de la ciudad, un sinnúmero de vidas perdidas al igual que cadáveres regados.

Todo lo que Kamijou Touma observó lo destruyó psicológicamente:

Accelerator, portando unas extrañas alas negras, se encontraba riendo maniáticamente mientras arrancaba lentamente la cabeza de una de las Sisters, para luego volvió voltear su mirada hacia otra Sister más y él...la partió en dos. A lo lejos se podía observar a una Last Order sin ojos, mientras lentamente le arrancaba losojos a una de sus hermanas diciéndole con una voz que denotaba locura: ¡Gracias! dice Misaka Misaka mientras agradece a su hermana por los nuevos ojos que le regaló, a pesar de eso unos momentos después cayó al piso sin vida. Por otro lado Accelerator seguía matando mientras reía...

Misaka Mikoto lloraba. Sí, lloraba...mientras devoraba la carne de su mejor amiga Shirai Kuroko. El cuerpo sin vida de Shirai Kuroko estaba siendo devorado, sus órganos internos siendo devorados por una loca Misaka Mikoto, cuyos ojos parecían perdidos y perturbados, su boca ensangrentada tragándose carne humana con anhelo enloquecido...

Index...Oh, Index fue el peor de los casos. El cuerpo sin vida de Index Librorum Prohibitorum, el cual tenía un gran agujero en el estómago...estaba siendo violado por Stiyl Magnus y Kanzaki Kaori. Ambos magos parecían haber perdido la cordura, o bien sus frágiles mentes no soportaron la pérdida de su querida amiga. El caso es que estaban violando su cuerpo ensangrentado, situación que si alguien imaginaba podría asquearse. Sin embargo ambos no parecían detenerse su "expresión de afecto" hacia su muerta amiga...

Además de los bizarros sucesos protagonizados por los amigos de Kamijou Touma, numerosos cadáveres de ciudadanos de Ciudad Academia yacían por los suelos, algunos sin ojos, otros sin la parte inferior de su cuerpo, y principalmente aquellos que tenían su cuerpo completamente descuartizado y destripado...

Y en el medio de todo, Kamijou Touma observaba atónitamente mientras tenía delante al causante de todo: un verdadero monstruo en toda la extensión de la palabra...

*RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*

Rugió la bestia mientras observaba al único ser que prevaleció ante todo lo sucedido, el gravemente herido Kamijou Touma. Quién a pesar de sus heridas tanto físicas como psicológicas luchaba por levantarse para enfrentar al monstruo frente a él, en un intento de recuperar todo lo perdido. Kamijou se levantó, pero descubrió que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacer otro movimiento, así que solo pudo expresar en un grito:

"¡¿PO-PO-POOOORRR QUUUUUÉÉÉ?!"

Kamijou Touma gritó. La verdadera desesperación, la culpa, el dolor y el sufrimiento cayeron sobre su rostro en una inundación mientras respiraba profundamente, tratando de retener el odio y las ganas de matar al monstruo que tenía frente a él. Pero eso solo transformo su rostro, sus labios temblando y pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a formarse en el borde de sus ojos.

Parecía perdido. Infinitamente perdido como si hubiera sido el causante de toda esa locura, como si hubiera sido su culpa por no haber logrado proteger todo lo que amaba. Al siguiente instante se sintió débil, se culpó por su propia debilidad, se culpó por no tener la fuerza necesaria para proteger...se culpó por la destrucción de sus propias ilusiones. Sus ojos se movieron como si buscaran algo para aliviar el dolor en su rostro, pero no salió nada. Su visión frenética, el chico apretando sus manos en puños y abriéndolas, respirando al mismo ritmo, todo contaba la historia de cómo parecía estar al borde del colapso.

Kamijou mantiene su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y apretando su puño derecho con tanta fuerza que gotas de sangre se podían vislumbrar en la palma. No dijo nada, sólo mantuvo su cuerpo inmóvil, pero incluso eso fue un esfuerzo fallido, el cuerpo tembló en odio e ira silenciosos.

Un instante después abre sus ojos para revelar una mirada llena de odio, rencor, furia. Kamijou Touma no parecía ser él, parecía que todo lo visto finalmente lo alcanzó hasta lo más profundo de su ser y finalmente lo rompió.

"¡MMMMAAAALLLLLLLDDDDIIIIIIITTTTTOOOOOOOOO!...¡TE MATARÉ!...¡TTTTEEEEEEEEE MAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ"

La voz que salió de Kamijou era demasiado alta y cargada de emociones negativas, como si las ominosas palabras realmente prometieran la muerte de la bestia frente a él.

"¡ME ESCUCHASTE MALDITO! ¡TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAANNNNNNIIIIQUUUUIIILLLAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ"

Inmediatamente después de gritar esas palabras se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el monstruo con su puño derecho sangrante. La bestia ruge, abriendo sus fauces y lanzándose a devorar a Kamijou. Pero Kamijou anticipando esto, lo esquiva hacia un lado. Preparando su puño derecho para golpear a la bestia, Kamijou salta hacia ella y cuando esta a unos centímetros de golpearla, la bestia demuestra tener otra cabeza y de la boca de esta sale disparada electricidad hacia Touma. Él, con una expresión furiosa, levanta su mano derecha para negar la electricidad...pero esto no sucede.

"GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Touma es golpeado por la electricidad, cayendo bruscamente al suelo. La bestia demuestra ahora el tener dos cabezas, y ambas se dirigen hacia el héroe caído, Kamijou Touma.

*GGGGGG...I...GGGGGGGGGGGG...M...GGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA...A...AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Volvió a rugir la bestia, Kamijou Touma observa con horror como esta abre sus dos fauces lista para devorarlo. Touma intenta levantarse, pero sus músculos se encuentran paralizados por la electricidad recibida de lleno en su cuerpo, impidiéndole el escape. El chico de cabello puntiagudo vuelve a observar a la bestia con odio mientras esta se acerca lentamente a él para darle su final.

"¡JURO!, ¡NO IMPORTA DÓNDE ESTÉ!, ¡TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRÉÉÉÉÉÉ"

Gritó por última vez Kamijou, antes de que la bestia frente a él se lance a devorarlo. Una vez dentro de sus fauces la bestia las cierra para darle el final a nuestro héroe. Luego con ambas fauces manchadas por la sangre del cuerpo muerto del héroe, ruge.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Todo se volvió negro para nuestro héroe, Kamijou Touma sintió que su cuerpo caía por un abismo sin final, todo era negro...

...

Es una hermosa mañana, pajaritos cantando, el sol brillando, una alarma empezando...

*Alarma* *Alarma* *Alarma* *Alarma*

Sonó una alarma en una habitación común y corriente, bueno casi. El chico retorciéndose dentro de la cama podría ser lo que arruina el ambiente de paz y serenidad, aunque la alarma ya había perturbado el ambiente, así que creo que ya no tiene importancia. Bueno, veamos hacia el chico que al parecer ya empieza a despertar.

Kamijou Touma alargó la mano hacia su confiable teléfono y desactivó la alarma, para luego ponerse en posición de sentado sobre su cama...

"Maldición, ¿Que pasa con esos sueños?"

Dijo Kamijou. Ahora si no lo notaron, todo fue parte de un sueño, pero eso no le quita lo escalofriante y terrorífico que fue...

"Ya llevo una semana con ese tipo de sueños, ¿debería llamar a Ciudad Academia y ver si todos están bien?"

La realidad es simple, Kamijou Touma ha tenido ese tipo de sueños durante toda la semana. Dichos sueños consistían en la muerte de sus amigos y mayormente la destrucción de Ciudad Academia, pero quizás lo extraño de todo fuera...La "Bestia".

Sí, la "Bestia". Durante los sueños de Kamijou siempre apareció ese monstruo, que aunque no podía ver como era, él supo que ese ser era el obvio responsable de la destrucción de la ciudad en sus sueños. No sabía el ¿por qué?, tal vez fuera por estar lejos de Ciudad Academia, tal vez fuera por la preocupación que sentía, o quizá algún otro factor. Lo importante fue que parecía haber un patrón entre los sueños, y no era solo la aparición de la "Bestia".

El patrón que Kamijou detectó fue que durante su "muerte", por así decirlo, vio que caía por un abismo completamente oscuro. Cualquiera podría decir que ese no era un patrón, pero para Kamijou Touma lo era, esto era debido a que eso era lo único que podía sentir que tenían en común sus sueños. Creo que debería aclararse, las muertes de sus amigos nunca fueron solo en Ciudad Academia, y además sus amigos muertos nunca fueron los mismos.

Un ejemplo de esto podría ser que anteayer soñó con la muerte de Tsuchimikado, Aogami y Fukiyose; y el día antes de anteayer soñó con la muerte de Komoe-sensei, Stiyl Magnus y Kanzaki Kaori; y así respectivamente. Si dijeran que hoy volvió a soñar con algunos de sus amigos muertos en sueños anteriores, él podría decir que esto era una coincidencia. Específicamente el día de ayer soñó con la "muerte" de Hyoudou Issei a manos de un extraño ser alado, y eso que Hyoudou era un nuevo amigo.

Oh, eso le hizo recordar algo. Luego de que Hyoudou y sus amigos (Matsuda y Motohama) se disculparan por haberlos metido en sus "asuntos", ellos pidieron el perdón de Tsuchimikado y él, ofreciéndoles su "sincera" amistad. Y bueno ya que Kamijou y Tsuchimikado no era rencorosos aceptaron sus disculpas y decidieron aceptar su amistad. Claro que eso no trajo muy buenos resultados, pero esa es otra historia.

"Oh, cierto. ¿Qué hora es?"- dijo Kamijou mirando su confiable teléfono celular.

"..."- Kamijou estaba completamente en blanco por lo que acababa de observar.

"¡MIERDA!"- dijo Kamijou completamente desesperado, y esto era por una razón: ya era tarde.

Como sabemos todos, la buena suerte nunca le sonríe a Kamijou Touma alías el "Dios de la Desgracia".

"¡FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Fue lo que gritó Kamijou Touma mientras rápidamente se vistió y salió corriendo de su casa rumbo a la Academia Kuoh.

...

"Por lo general los Shinai no son para golpear"

Dijo Hyoudou Issei por lo que hace tan solo unos momentos tuvo que experimentar, y es que el trío pervertido y Tsuchimikado Motoharu volvieron a el lugar donde Hyoudou, Kamijou y Tsuchimikado fueron golpeados hasta la muerte la semana pasada, tan sólo para espiar a unas chicas cambiándose de ropa...

"Tuviste Mala suerte, Issei. Creo que Kamijou te está empezando a contagiar"- expresó Motohama ajustándose los lentes.

"Nyah~ cierto cierto, ojalá no le contagie nada más"- dijo Tsuchimikado internamente pensando si la "enfermedad de kami-yan" sería contagiable.

"¡Cállense, ustedes fueron los que me dejaron atrás!- protestó Issei, visiblemente enojado

"¡Estaría satisfecho si al menos pudiera haber observado un solo pech..!- dijo Issei, lamentablemente no llegaría a terminar

Debido a la repentina aparición de una voz perteneciente a alguien que ya todos conocemos...

"*jadeo* *jadeo* Tsuchimikado, chicos, al fin llegué!"- dijo la cansada voz de un chico de cabello negro puntiagudo.

"Nyah~ Kami-yan, creí que no ibas a venir"- dijo Tsuchimikado sorprendido por la aparición de su amigo.

"Sólo se me hizo tarde, ya sabes, mi usual desgracia"- dijo Kamijou restándole importancia a su siempre desafortunada vida.

"Nyah~ hablando de desgracia, estábamos comentando que Hyoudou parece haberse contagiado de tu mala suerte nyah~"- dijo burlónamente el espía.

"En serio"- dijo Kamijou con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido.

"Sí, recuerdas ese vestidor. Bueno, quise espiar allí y..."- estaba explicando pero fue cortado

"Espera fuiste a espiar nuevamente al lugar donde fuimos golpeados la semana pasada. No estoy de acuerdo con ese tipo de cosas, es contra la intimidad ajena"- dijo Kamijou negando con la cabeza, desaprobando las acciones de su nuevo amigo.

"Nyah~ Kami-yan deberías disfrutar de la juventud"- dice Tsuchimikado protestando, en desacuerdo con su mejor amigo.

"¡No!, me mantendré firme con mis principios. ¡Y Hyoudou!, deberías dejar de hacer ese tipo de cosas"- dijo Kamijou reprendiendo a su nuevo amigo , y solo a él porque pensó que era el único que tenía esperanza de ser corregido.

"¿Porque dices eso Kamijou?, ni siquiera pude ver un solo pecho y me pasó..."- dijo Hyoudou desmotivado hasta que...

Hyoudou inesperadamente se detiene, y de repente sintiendo una extraña sensación, voltea hacia el viejo edificio que tiene detrás. En una de las ventanas del edificio la ve, una chica de...cabello rojo carmesí, primero se sorprende y unos segundos después queda embobado, con un sonrojo en el rostro. Todos los chicos presentes vuelven su mirada hacia el lugar que está observando Hyoudou. La chica, unos instantes después, al sentirse observada desaparece de la ventana, regresando hacia el interior del edificio...

"Ese viejo edificio..."- dice Matsuda también embobado por la belleza de la chica de cabello carmesí.

"Había una persona allí ¿no?"- continúa, lentamente recuperándose de la impresión.

"Que linda..."- dice Hyoudou aún embobado y con un sonrojo aún presente en su rostro.

"Tiene el cabello tan rojo"- continuó Hyodou con cara de idiota.

Pero Kamijou Touma, el chico que ha observado aún más bellezas que cualquier otro chico de su edad, no se afecta en lo más mínimo...

"Hum...¿Y esa quién es?"- pregunta un Kamijou Touma no afectado por la cautivante belleza de la chica, visiblemente confundido.

"Cierto nyah~, es muy hermosa"- dice un Tsuchimikado también embobado y haciendo una sonrisa de idiota.

El que responde no es otro que Motohama...

"Rias Gremory..."- dice Motohama ajustándose los lentes y demostrando su "sabiduría".

"99-58-90"- continúa Motohama revelando datos que creo no son importantes.

"Y además es la presidenta del club de ocultismo, los rumores dicen que viene de los países Nórdicos"- termina con algo que creo si tiene importancia.

"Es muy hermosa"- dice un chico al que creo no se le va a quitar lo de embobado (Issei).

"Oigan...¿por qué están así de raros?"- pregunta un aún confundido Kamijou, el inmutable (la verdad el vio muchas chicas hermosas, así que es obvio que no sería afectado, además es idiota).

"Nyah~ Kami-yan, no sé porque, pero ahora mismo creo debería matarte para darle un futuro a la raza humana"- dijo Tsuchimikado enojado, pues sintió que a su amigo no le afectó la belleza de la chica por causas ya conocidas.

"*Suspiro* ¡Fukou da!"- definitivamente Kamijou Touma nunca entendería el porque Tsuchimikado decía ese tipo de cosas (densidad ante los sentimientos de la chicas hacia él).

...

XXXXX Dentro del viejo edificio XXXXX

En una habitación algo extraña, la cual es el club del ocultismo. Dentro del viejo edificio que estuvieron mirando tanto Hyoudou Issei como los demás, dos chicas se encuentran jugando ajedrez. Dichas chicas pueden ser identificadas como: Rias Gremory, la de cabello carmesí; y Himejima Akeno, la de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo. Estaban teniendo un juego tranquilo hasta que Rias Gremory salió a ver por la ventana y luego de un rato volvió adentro del edificio y luego de un rato...

"Ese chico"- comentó una de las dos chicas, Rias Gremory.

"¿Perdón?"- respondió Himejima Akeno, confundida sobre la pregunta de su "rey".

"El que estaba mirando"- responde "el rey", Rias Gremory, con calma.

"Es de la clase 2°-B..."- dice la chica de cabello negro- "Estoy segura que su nombre era Hyoudou..."- dice recordando el nombre de Issei.

"¿Que tiene ese hombre?"- pregunto la chica de cabello negro llamada Himejima Akeno.

"Nada..."- respondió mientras movía una pieza de ajedrez en el tablero- "Sólo creí confundirlo..."

"Y...¡Jaque Mate!"- dijo, demostrando que había ganado.

"Oh, vaya"- dijo la otra chica.

Rias Gremory se levanta y empieza a desvestirse, una vez completamente desnuda se dirige hacia el baño dentro de la sala del club (sí, muy extraño) y enciende la regadera para comenzar a bañarse. Mientras, dentro de su mente pensaba en el extraño chico que es Hyoudou Issei, en el cuál sintió un gran poder durmiente. Sin embargo eventualmente dirigió sus pensamientos hacia el chico junto a Hyodou, el del extraño cabello puntiagudo. Dicho caso le sorprendió, ya que ella no sintió..."absolutamente nada".

...

XXXXX Con Kamijou Touma XXXX

No sé por que, pero de repente sentí que algo extraño se avecinaba, un suceso que cambiaría mi vida para siempre. O sea que la desgracia volvería a visitar mi pacífica vida, pero después de todo eso fue lo que vine a hacer en esta ciudad, aún así no pude contenerme de decir mi característica frase...

"¡FUUUUUUUKKKKKOOOOOOUUUUUUU DDDDDAAAAAAAA!"

 **SÍ, KAMIJOU TOUMA. ESTÁS CERCA, MUY CERCA DEL COMIENZO DE TODO. TU SOLA PRESENCIA DESENCADENARÁ NUMEROSOS SUCESOS...Y A SU VEZ, DESCUBRIRÁS NUEVOS SECRETOS, TE CONVERTIRÁS EN LO QUE SIEMPRE DEBISTE SER. KAMIJOU PREVALECERÁS ANTE TODA ADVERSIDAD...Y AUNQUE LE DUELA A LA POBLACIÓN MASCULINA, INCREMENTARÁS TU HAREM (LA VERDAD INCLUSO A MI ME DUELE, CHICO).**

 **...**

 **Glosario:**

 **\+ ¡Fukou da!: ¡Que desgracia! (español), ¡Such Misfortune! (inglés)**

 **\+ Imouto: Hermana menor (español), Little sister (inglés)**

 **\+ Onee-san: Hermana mayor (español), Big sister (creo que es en inglés, eso o older sister)**

 **...**

 **Y bien, ¿les gusto el cap?, si es así dejen su review, y lamento en serio si hice esperar mucho tiempo por este. Juro que el próximo cap tomará menos tiempo.**

 **PD: En serio, ¿alguien sabe como hacer esas líneas para dividir partes?**

 **Oh, el próximo capítulo se viene con un especial, o sea que será capítulo doble, pero según la cronología sería solo uno, no importa.**

 **Y ahora que más digo...les deseo un buen día a todos lo que lean esto, si es de noche igual aplica, gracias por leer.**


End file.
